Our Fates
by xxZutaraFanxx
Summary: This is my Zutara fanfic. Its set about 7 years after the war has ended. A thrilling tale of love and mistaken identities! Hopefully you all like it! COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Late afternoon, and the sun was slowly setting into the seemingly neverending ocean

It was late afternoon, and the sun was slowly setting into the seemingly endless ocean. Ember Island was beautiful at this time of day and the peace and tranquillity of its surroundings gave her the space she needed to think and reflect. The rest of the gaang were sleeping further inland but for some reason she could get to sleep, so she decided to come out here to gather her thoughts. Katara sat on the edge of the sand and looked out towards the horizon.

"May I join you?" Zuko asked. Although the two of them had never been as close as the other members of the gaang they had a mutual understanding of each other and a new found respect towards one another.

"Yeah sure." Katara replied without turning to face him. The salty air caressed her face and she sighed. So much had happened over the past year. She had become a whole new person, more determined and headstrong than she could have ever been if she had stayed in the North Pole. Zuko sat down beside. Not close enough to make the two of them uncomfortable but just enough for the two of them to notice each other's presence.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it?" Zuko said looking in the same direction as Katara. Although there was still so much to do in order to restore balance to the world. For the first time in a very long time, he had found peace within himself. He had begun to see the world in all its splendour and beauty. The once angry and frustrated boy had grown into a stronger and wiser man.

"Hmm Katara" replied, still not looking at him. The gentle waves softly washed over her feet and her hair rippled softly in the wind. She stared at the vastness of the sea and took joy in listening to the rhythmical pulse of the waves crashing against the shore. She loved the ocean and its raw beauty began to remind her of how much she was missing home. Water was her element and here in the heart of the Fire Nation she felt as though a large part of her was missing. She sighed again and rested her head on her knees.

"Are you nervous?" She asked Zuko flatly. "About tomorrow, are you scared at all?" Although she herself was use to this kind of silence before battle she had a feeling that Zuko was not. Although he, like the rest of them was going to face a powerful enemy, unlike them, they were his family. Azula was his sister and regardless of everything that had happened she felt that the potential events of the next day were beginning to play on his mind and he needed someone to talk to.

"I don't know." Zuko replied. "I've prepared myself for whatever is going to happen tomorrow but I still have this fear of the unknown. My sister….Azula is smart and I know that she's prepared something for us that we haven't thought of. I…."

"It's alright to call her your sister." Katara said. She looked into his eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She may be part of your family but don't think that any of us judge you by what she has done. Like you said, you've changed, something that must have taken a lot of courage and we thank you for it. You're a good person Zuko. Never forget that. She smiled, removed her hand from his shoulder and went back to staring at the sunset.

"Thank you." said Zuko.

"For what?" Katara asked puzzled.

"For giving me hope. I've noticed that you always seem to know exactly what to say to make everyone feel better and, although you may not realise, we all really appreciate that. You give us all hope Katara, that things are going to work out.

She smiled. "Yeah, I just seem to love hope. She chuckled to herself."

"No no, what I mean is that you help us to see the brighter side of things." Zuko said sincerely. He was never any good at expressing himself and this time was no exception.

"What you mean I take bites out of the silver sandwich." Katara said while laughing slightly harder.

"Sokka promised he wouldn't tell." Zuko grumbled. "When he wakes up I going to…"

"Thank you Zuko." Katara said while placing her hand on his shoulder.

"For what?" he asked.

She looked at him and smiled. "For making me laugh, I really needed that."

And with that she got up and walked over towards her sleeping bag. It was getting dark and the last few traces of the suns rays could barely be seen over the edge of the horizon. Zuko turned back and watched her walk away. Katara, sensing that she was being watched turned round to face him and for a moment, they eyes locked. They both smiled and then turned away from each other, glad that neither of them were able to sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 1

It was early morning

It was early morning. The golden rays of sunshine could just be seen behind the hilly horizon of the fire nation. The deep indigo remains of the night sky mixed slowly with the bright yellow sunlight forming a beautiful purple colour in the morning sky. A light breeze flew in gently from the east bringing with it the scent of the salty ocean. "Today was the day." Zuko thought to himself. The war had been over for 6 years and the world was finally beginning to heal itself. Old ties between nations were reformed and a new era of peace and kindness had begun. The past and all its painful memories had been forgotten. Zuko remembered the day he had joined the Avatar and smiled. That was the day he decided to create his own destiny and become the man that his uncle always said he would. Though times were hard, he enjoyed the time he spent with the Avatar and his friends and was glad that today was the day they had decided to come to the Fire Nation to have their "little reunion" as Toph called it, even though Zuko knew that in reality it was more like a gathering of each nation's representatives, it still helped to think of it this way.

As Zuko ate breakfast and dressed into his very formal attire (one of the many disadvantages of being the Firelord) his mind wandered to the preparations that had to be made for day. He knew that Aang would go and pick up Sokka, Suki and Toph using Appa so this would mean that they would be arriving before anyone else. Katara who was already travelling on sea (for an unknown reason) decided that it would be impractical for Aang to double back on his journey just to pick her up and so decided that she would arrive by herself later. He still had a few hours before they were due to arrive so he decided to make the most of them.

After signing the last unimportant document Zuko walked into the garden. He needed some peace and tranquillity, today had been a very stressful day. It was late afternoon and none of the gang had arrived. "Where on earth could they be?" He thought to himself. Patience was not one of the Firelord's virtues. To tired to become frustrated, he sat back and rested his head against the tree that grew just beside the Turtleduck pond. The sun's warm and the gentle breeze caressed his face every so often quickly sent him to sleep.

His dreams were overrun with confusing images, the firebending masters Ran and Shaw continuously dancing around the positive and negative energy Uncle told him about. Suddenly, a flurry of colours very similar to that of the colours of the firebending masters blinded him followed by silent blackness. He stood there alone, in complete darkness when Momo appeared out of nowhere. "Why am I dreaming of Momo? I don't even like lemurs!" Zuko thought to himself wearily. Momo's image faded into the darkness followed by a voice. Zuko…Zuko. He recognised the voice instantly. Its sweet familiarity brought a smile to a dreaming face.

"You're a good person Zuko. Never forget that. Zuko……….Zuko…….."

"Katara." Zuko whispered in his dream.

"Fire Lord Zuko? Firelord Zuko?!" Zuko woke up disorientated and unsure of where he was. It was a lot darker than he remembered, late evening he guessed.

"Firelord Zuko?" a manservant addressed him repeatedly. Zuko could tell he was becoming quite frustrated.

"What is it Lee?" Zuko asked, slowly becoming more awake.

"A woman is here to see you my Lord." Lee stated.

"A woman?" Zuko asked puzzled.

"Yes my Lord." Lee was becoming increasing more frustrated at the Firelord's inability to understand him. It was late evening and the guest had arrived just as his shift was about to end. He wanted to go home. "Should I let her in my Lord?"

"Yes, of course." Zuko said while getting on his feet. Lee walked away towards the shadows of the palace.

Zuko looked upwards the sky. The stars had begun to appear and the full moon was high in the sky coving the garden in a silver blanket of moonlight. "I wonder what could have happened to them." Zuko thought to himself while walking slowly in the garden. Worry was beginning to take hold of him and he began to think the worst. "Ambushed, captured…..pirates?" Although these ideas seemed foolish due to the fact that he was talking about the best benders in the world, the ideas would not pass. Zuko sighed, unaware that he was being watched. The lanterns glowed producing amber light that reflected beautifully off the small lake in the centre of the garden illuminating it.

"Hello Zuko."

Zuko turned round immediately. The unforgettable sweetness of that voice was something that he recognised instantly.

"Katara!" Zuko said. His voice gave away the happiness he was feeling at that moment. He walked over towards her, trying his hardest to hide how happy he was to see her and more importantly how happy he was that they were alone. When he reached the place she stood, he held his arms out about to embrace her in a hug but quickly refrained himself. He was sure that she of all people wouldn't want to be welcomed with a hug least of all from him. He tried his hardest to return to formality. His faced dropped and he put out a hand, handshakes were "safer". Suddenly he was surrounded by two arms and a large amount of flowing brown hair.

"It's good to see you Zuko." Katara said while she hugged him. Zuko retuned the hug gladly. He was surprised that she appeared to be so happy to see him. Her hair smelled like milk and wild honey, he could have stayed like that forever. Katara pulled away and smiled at him. He had grown since the last time she saw him but he was still the same awkward Zuko she had always known.

"How long has it been since we last met?" Katara asked.

"4 years" Zuko replied, grinning cheekily. After calming down, he looked at Katara and smiled. She had become more beautiful than he remembered. He eyes were still sapphire blue, yet her hair was considerably longer. It rippled as the breeze flew by. "You look beautiful!" Zuko said forgetting himself. "I mean.. for a woman you look more beautiful than most….not that I'm saying women are ugly I'm just saying that you in particular….." Zuko was never any good at expressing himself and this time was no exception.

Katara chuckled. "Thanks Zuko. You always knew how to make me laugh." They began to walk through the garden together.

Zuko smiled, glad that Katara hadn't taken it the wrong way.

"I'm glad you could come." Zuko said trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Hmm" Katara replied. "The seas were gentle so our journey was short." There was an awkward silence as each of them tried to come up with something to say.

"I was wondering…." Both of them said simultaneously. "You first" Katara insisted.

"Thanks, well I was wondering, do you remember that evening years ago on Ember Island?" Zuko asked

"The one before the second invasion?" Katara replied.

"Yeah"

"Yes… I remember. We couldn't sleep." Katara giggled.

"Yeah. I still remember what you said to me you know. I don't think I'll ever forget." Zuko said while sighing and looking up towards the sky.

Katara blushed. "I saw that you were a bit down and did my best to cheer you up. It was nothing really."

"No it was more that nothing, It was everything. I might not be here today if you hadn't said that." Zuko said sincerely.

"Now you're just exaggerating Zuko. You're the one who got yourself to where you are today, not me. You got to give yourself more credit." Katara said.

Zuko and Katara laughed. A lump formed in Zuko throat as he thought about what he was about to do.

"Katara."

"Yes Zuko." Katara replied.

"I'd like for us to become friends. If that's OK with you." Zuko said, trying his hardest to maintain his composure.

"Zuko." She stopped walking and turned, now facing him. When he had stopped walking she rested her hand on his shoulder and looked into his golden eyes similarly to the way she had done on Ember Island years ago. "We are friends." She smiled and yawned.

"Oh you must be tired." Zuko said berating himself for being selfish enough to not realise how tired Katara must have been from her trip earlier. "I'll have someone show you to your room."

"Thanks Zuko." She hugged him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "It really is good to see you again." With that she walked across the garden where a servant waited to show her to a room. She turned back and smiled at him, then continued to walk into the palace.

Zuko watched her walk away and sighed. She shimmered in the moonlight. "This scene seems oddly familiar." He thought to himself chuckling lightly.


	3. Chapter 2

Days had passed since Zuko had last spoken to Katara alone

Days had passed since Zuko had last spoken to Katara alone. Although they had seen quite a lot of each other recently, whenever Zuko managed to get close enough to talk to her in private they were always interrupted by either a nobleman or nation representative who wanted their chance to have a conversation with the Firelord or The greatest waterbender in the world. Aang, and the rest of the gang had arrived three days after Katara. Appa had become sick on the way which is why they had arrived later than expected. The days that followed Aang and the rest of the gang's arrival were uneventful. They consisted mostly of formal meetings with various other representatives who were all fairly uninteresting. In the evening, most of the visitors were asked politely to stay in their rooms. Although the war had been over for a long time there were still many people who preferred life during the war and would do anything to return to the way things were. A dead or missing earth or water nation representative in the heart of the fire nation would be one of the ways to start.

It was late morning, the sky consisted of a beautiful array of oranges and blues and a light breeze flew in gently from the east. Zuko stood in one of the great hall of the fire nation palace waiting for the rest of the noblemen to arrive from breakfast for the first of today's meetings. He hated this time of day; it was so dull and lifeless. Many of the representatives were a lot older that him and seemed as if they to have more in common with Iroh. Zuko sighed, walked across towards the window and waited. Suddenly, from one of the doorways of the hall Katara appeared dressed in a mixture cool blues. "She's beautiful…." Zuko thought to himself. Katara walked over towards him. Her graciousness and lightness on her feet reminded him of that of a peacokswan. Zuko greeted her with a hug which she equally returned happy to see her friend again. Zuko was well aware of the hidden whispers of the nation representative whenever this occurred, especially those of the fire nation nobles but he didn't care. He was with Katara now, nothing else mattered.

"It's good to see you again." Zuko said pulling away from their hug. She smiled and opened the window they were standing by slightly.

"Zuko, I saw you yesterday, don't you remember? Or did you fall asleep near of the meeting like I did!" she laughed lightly. Zuko chuckled. He loved the sound of Katara's laughter, it was like the sweetest music, he could listen to it forever.

"I guess I did." Zuko replied. "How's Aang, Sokka and the rest of the gang?" Zuko asked.

"Well, Aang Sokka and Suki went out early this morning to check up on Appa. He still isn't quite back to normal so Aang thought that it was about time that he checked up on him. Why Suki and Sokka decided to join him, I don't know. The excitement of these meetings must have been too much for them huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Sokka said that they should be back before dinner, No actually he said that they WOULD be back before dinner." Katara laughed.

Typical Sokka." Zuko chuckled.

"Yeah" Katara replied "Toph should be here any minute, if she hasn't decided to join then that is. Have you done anything interesting lately?"

"No not really. Training in the morning and meetings in the afternoon. That's practically been my life for the past few days. How about you?" Zuko asked.

"I haven't really done that much. The meetings have taken up the majority of my day. Also, the heat is beginning to get to me. "Katara smiled. "I haven't travelled this far away from the South Pole in the last 4 years so I was just beginning to get use to the cold again. Then to come here so suddenly… well it will take me a few more days to adjust." Katara shrugged and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll get use to it. Besides, it's cooler in the evening. That's when I go down to the garden. This evening" Zuko began to fix his clothes for no apparent reason. "Would you like to…………"

"Hey guys!" Toph interrupted. Zuko frowned. Hoping that he had said enough to give Katara a clue to what he was getting at.

"Hi Toph!" Katara said cheerfully. "Glad you decided to come. Looking forward to the meeting? This one is going to be about trading restrictions." Katara said while playfully nudging her.

"Can't wait…" Toph said sarcastically. She had changed a lot since war. She had grown into a beautiful woman with a headstrong personality to match. Her hair, like Katara's was a lot longer but she decided to put it up. Appearances weren't Toph's thing.

Katara laughed, Zuko smiled. "It's good to see you haven't changed Toph." Zuko said while patting her on the back. He had always been great friends with Toph, she was like the sister he would have liked to have had.

"We, I'll see you guys later. Shang has just arrived and he looks confused. I better go and help him." She pointed to the middle aged man dressed in indigo. "He's Yue's uncle, kinda like the deputy chief of the Northern water tribe. See you later." With that, Katara left Toph and Zuko.

"Bye" they both replied. Toph then turned to Zuko and smiled.

Zuko you should really try and control yourself there, you're going to cause an earthquake." she joked.

Zuko turned around shocked. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Your heartbeat Zuko. Its racing, every time Katara's nearby or starts laughing it beats like crazy. You're making my feet sore."

"I don't now what you're talking about Toph. Besides, there are over 20 people in this room most of whom's hearts are on the verge of breaking down any minute. You're mistaken. Anyway, everyone's here now the meeting should be starting soon. We should go. Again, you're mistaken. He walked off ahead of Toph embarrassed and frustrated. "What does she know anyway?" he thought to himself.

"This is going to be some reunion." Toph chuckled to herself.

It was early evening. The sun returned to behind the hills providing a small amount of golden light that reflected beautifully upon the Turtleduck pond. Zuko sat under his favourite tree hoping that Katara would have picked up on his hint. He loved this time of day. Its tranquillity gave him the time he needed to think things through.

"May I join you?" Katara asked. The sweetness of her voice was impossible to resist. Within it he was able to feel emotions that other women like Mai had either hidden or lost the ability to covey. He loved it.

"Yeah sure." Zuko said helping her down towards the grass. "You snuck up on me there."

Katara laughed. "It seems as though your mind was elsewhere."

"I really glad you came. I was hoping you would." Zuko said, blushing a little.

"Yeah, I wanted to come out for some fresh air. You're right, it is cooler." Katara flicked her hair to the side and took of her shawl. She was wearing a sleeveless silk dress that rippled in the breeze almost identically to the way the water did. Zuko was amazed. She was beautiful before, but now she was simply stunning. He hoped that the lack of light hid how red his face was becoming.

"It's still pretty warm for my standards though." Katara said while smiling. She started bending the water into various different shapes before letting it fall.

"Hey Katara" while taking her hand. "Do you want me to show you something special."

"Do I have a choice" Katara responded.

"Close you eyes." Zuko whispered.

Katara did it obediently. Zuko then flattened her and place his directly under hers. She suddenly felt a surge of heat in the centre of her palm.

"Open them"

Katara opened her eyes slowly. She blinked a few times unable to take in what she was seeing. Above her palm floated a single blue flame.

"Wow, Zuko. Its like I'm firebending." She smiled cheerfully, joy radiating from her. "When did you learn to produce blue flames?" she asked

"Its not me its you." Zuko teased

"Seriously Zuko, it's beautiful."

"Like you." Zuko whispered. Once again forgetting himself. This was becoming a regular occurrence.

Katara closed her palm and moved her had away. The blue flame disappeared.

"I'm sorry" Zuko apologised. "Uncle taught me how to do it" Zuko said rapidly changing the subject.

"Don't apologise Zuko." Katara said looking at her palms. She stood up gracefully Zuko followed.

"Please don't leave. I won't talk like that anymore if it upsets you, please, lets just talk. I enjoy times like this with you. Please". Zuko looked at her, truly apologetic.

Zuko, it's pretty late now. I better go back to my room. She wrapped herself inside her shawl and walked towards the garden's doorway. She then stopped and turned around to face the now sad looking Zuko. "Goodnight." She smiled and returned back to her room.

"Argh!" Zuko thought to himself. "Why am I so bad at this?" He kicked the grass and stormed off towards his room

Above the moon was out and appeared to be smiling.

The following morning Katara woke up early and got dressed. She had not been able to get a good look around the fire nation palace since she had arrived and with the events of the previous night still playing on her mind, she though that this was as good a time as any to give herself her own personal tour.

As she walked through the rooms and various hallways she was stunned by its beauty. The fire nation palace was unlike anything she had ever seen before. The last time she was her she was in a fight for her live but now, she was able to take in everything. "No wonder Zuko likes living here so much" she thought to herself.

Minutes later she heard sounds coming from one of the smaller rooms and light flickering inside. She cautiously walked over to investigate. She crept over to the doorway slowly and peeked inside. It was none other than Zuko training alone. She smiled and continued to watch him silently. His movements were powerful yet hypnotic. She felt her own temperature rise just watching him. "What's the matter with me?" she thought to herself. "This is Zuko, Firelord Zuko. Why am I feeling this way?" She moved her hand through her hair but before she could reach it, one of her bangles fell to the floor distracting Zuko.

He stopped his fire bending forms and turned to the door ready to face the intruder.

"Morning" Katara said embarrassed.

"Oh its you." Zuko said relieved. "How long have you been standing there?" Zuko asked.

Katara walked in towards him. "A while." Now that she was closer to him and could see that he was wearing only his trousers, his topless torso exposed. "Here I'll light a few torches for you."

"Thanks. Zuko may I ask, why you train in the dark?"

"Well, I'm stronger during the day, so I suppose that this way, if I am attacked during the night I'll have a fighting chance! Zuko laughed. Katara walked closer towards him, she could feel the heat radiating of him yet it didn't seem to affect her. Suddenly her facial expression changed to that of sorrow.

"What is it?" Zuko asked.

Katara placed both hand on the middle of his bare torso where a large reddish scar remained. This is because of me" she said to herself. "You have this because of me."

She repeated bowing her head. They were now standing very close to each other. Closer than they had ever been before.

"No. Never think like that Katara. I was not going to let Azula's lightning destroy you. I would do the same thing again a million times if I had to. I owe you that much. He said placing his hands on her shoulders to comfort her. "Please don't feel sad, for me Katara. Please smile." He placed thumb under her chin, lifted her face upwards and smiled . "I'm fine, seriously."

"But Zuko", Katara was now whispering so that only the two of them could hear. "It could have gone through your heart."

Zuko looked at Katara and slowly moved both of Katara hands from the scared part of his torso to his heart.

"I'm not sure it didn't."

They looked at each other silently for what seemed like an eternity. Lost in each others eyes trying to work out what the other was thinking or feeling.

"Katara, I …….."

"Zuko wait. There's something I have to tell you. You believe that we can create our own destiny right, that we are in control."

"Yes why?" Zuko asked confused.

"Well … I just wanted to say that if I had the choice I would…. No what that's not right ………… you see what I'm tying to say is………" Katara sighed. This was the first time Zuko had ever seen her stumble over her words, she was usually so confident and well spoken.

"Zuko", she caressed his face and then dropped her hands still staring into his eyes. She chose her next few words very carefully.

"You're a very powerful bender."


	4. Chapter 3

Days had passed since Zuko had last spoken to Katara alone. Although they had seen quite a lot of each other recently, whenever Zuko managed to get close enough to talk to her in private they were always interrupted by either a nobleman or nation representative who wanted their chance to have a conversation with the Firelord or The greatest waterbender in the world. Aang, and the rest of the gang had arrived three days after Katara. Appa had become sick on the way which is why they had arrived later than expected. The days that followed Aang and the rest of the gang's arrival were uneventful. They consisted mostly of formal meetings with various other representatives who were all fairly uninteresting. In the evening, most of the visitors were asked politely to stay in their rooms. Although the war had been over for a long time there were still many people who preferred life during the war and would do anything to return to the way things were. A dead or missing earth or water nation representative in the heart of the fire nation would be one of the ways to start.

It was late morning, the sky consisted of a beautiful array of oranges and blues and a light breeze flew in gently from the east. Zuko stood in one of the great hall of the fire nation palace waiting for the rest of the noblemen to arrive from breakfast for the first of today's meetings. He hated this time of day; it was so dull and lifeless. Many of the representatives were a lot older that him and seemed as if they to have more in common with Iroh. Zuko sighed, walked across towards the window and waited. Suddenly, from one of the doorways of the hall Katara appeared dressed in a mixture cool blues. "She's beautiful…." Zuko thought to himself. Katara walked over towards him. Her graciousness and lightness on her feet reminded him of that of a peacokswan. Zuko greeted her with a hug which she equally returned happy to see her friend again. Zuko was well aware of the hidden whispers of the nation representative whenever this occurred, especially those of the fire nation nobles but he didn't care. He was with Katara now, nothing else mattered.

"It's good to see you again." Zuko said pulling away from their hug. She smiled and opened the window they were standing by slightly.

"Zuko, I saw you yesterday, don't you remember? Or did you fall asleep near of the meeting like I did!" she laughed lightly. Zuko chuckled. He loved the sound of Katara's laughter, it was like the sweetest music, he could listen to it forever.

"I guess I did." Zuko replied. "How's Aang, Sokka and the rest of the gang?" Zuko asked.

"Well, Aang Sokka and Suki went out early this morning to check up on Appa. He still isn't quite back to normal so Aang thought that it was about time that he checked up on him. Why Suki and Sokka decided to join him, I don't know. The excitement of these meetings must have been too much for them huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Sokka said that they should be back before dinner, No actually he said that they WOULD be back before dinner." Katara laughed.

"Typical Sokka." Zuko chuckled.

"Yeah" Katara replied "Toph should be here any minute, if she hasn't decided to join then that is. Have you done anything interesting lately?"

"No not really. Training in the morning and meetings in the afternoon. That's practically been my life for the past few days. How about you?" Zuko asked.

"I haven't really done that much. The meetings have taken up the majority of my day. Also, the heat is beginning to get to me. "Katara smiled. "I haven't travelled this far away from the South Pole in the last 4 years so I was just beginning to get use to the cold again. Then to come here so suddenly… well it will take me a few more days to adjust." Katara shrugged and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll get use to it. Besides, it's cooler in the evening. That's when I go down to the garden. This evening" Zuko began to fix his clothes for no apparent reason. "Would you like to…………"

"Hey guys!" Toph interrupted. Zuko frowned. Hoping that he had said enough to give Katara a clue to what he was getting at.

"Hi Toph!" Katara said cheerfully. "Glad you decided to come. Looking forward to the meeting? This one is going to be about trading restrictions." Katara said while playfully nudging her.

"Can't wait…" Toph said sarcastically. She had changed a lot since war. She had grown into a beautiful woman with a headstrong personality to match. Her hair, like Katara's was a lot longer but she decided to put it up. Appearances weren't Toph's thing.

Katara laughed, Zuko smiled. "It's good to see you haven't changed Toph." Zuko said while patting her on the back. He had always been great friends with Toph, she was like the sister he would have liked to have had.

"We, I'll see you guys later. Shang has just arrived and he looks confused. I better go and help him." She pointed to the middle aged man dressed in indigo. "He's Yue's uncle, kinda like the deputy chief of the Northern water tribe. See you later." With that, Katara left Toph and Zuko.

"Bye" they both replied. Toph then turned to Zuko and smiled.

"Zuko you should really try and control yourself there, you're going to cause an earthquake." she joked.

Zuko turned around shocked. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Your heartbeat Zuko. Its racing, every time Katara's nearby or starts laughing, it beats like crazy. You're making my feet sore."

"I don't now what you're talking about Toph. Besides, there are over 20 people in this room most of whom's hearts are on the verge of breaking down any minute. You're mistaken. Anyway, everyone's here now the meeting should be starting soon. We should go. Again, you're mistaken. He walked off ahead of Toph embarrassed and frustrated. "What does she know anyway?" he thought to himself.

"This is going to be some reunion." Toph chuckled to herself.

It was early evening. The sun returned to behind the hills providing a small amount of golden light that reflected beautifully upon the Turtleduck pond. Zuko sat under his favourite tree hoping that Katara would have picked up on his hint. He loved this time of day. Its tranquillity gave him the time he needed to think things through.

"May I join you?" Katara asked. The sweetness of her voice was impossible to resist. Within it he was able to feel emotions that other women like Mai had either hidden or lost the ability to covey. He loved it.

"Yeah sure." Zuko said helping her down towards the grass. "You snuck up on me there."

Katara laughed. "It seems as though your mind was elsewhere."

"I really glad you came. I was hoping you would." Zuko said, blushing a little.

"Yeah, I wanted to come out for some fresh air. You're right, it is cooler." Katara flicked her hair to the side and took of her shawl. She was wearing a sleeveless silk dress that rippled in the breeze almost identically to the way the water did. Zuko was amazed. She was beautiful before, but now she was simply stunning. He hoped that the lack of light hid how red his face was becoming.

"It's still pretty warm for my standards though." Katara said while smiling. She started bending the water into various different shapes before letting it fall.

"Hey Katara" Zuko said while taking her hand. "Do you want me to show you something special."

"Do I have a choice" Katara responded.

"Close you eyes." Zuko whispered.

Katara did it obediently. Zuko then flattened her and place his directly under hers. She suddenly felt a surge of heat in the centre of her palm.

"Open them"

Katara opened her eyes slowly. She blinked a few times unable to take in what she was seeing. Above her palm floated a single blue flame.

"Wow, Zuko. Its like I'm firebending." She smiled cheerfully, joy radiating from her. "When did you learn to produce blue flames?" she asked.

"Its not me its you." Zuko teased

"Seriously Zuko, its beautiful." She stared at, it amazed at its beauty

"Like you." Zuko whispered. Once again forgetting himself. This was becoming a regular occurrence.

Katara closed her palm and moved her had away. The blue flame disappeared.  
"I'm sorry" Zuko apologised. "Uncle taught me how to do it" Zuko said rapidly changing the subject.

"Don't apologise Zuko." Katara said looking at her palms. She stood up gracefully Zuko followed.

"Please don't leave. I won't talk like that anymore if it upsets you, please, lets just talk. I enjoy times like this with you. Please". Zuko looked at her, truly apologetic.

"Zuko, it's pretty late now. I better go back to my room." She wrapped herself inside her shawl and walked towards the garden's doorway. She then stopped and turned around to face the now sad looking Zuko. "Goodnight." She smiled and returned back to her room.

"Argh!" Zuko thought to himself. "Why am I so bad at this?" He kicked the grass and stormed off towards his room

Above the moon was out and appeared to be smiling.

The following morning Katara woke up early and got dressed. She had not been able to get a good look around the fire nation palace since she had arrived and with the events of the previous night still playing on her mind, she though that this was as good a time as any to give herself her own personal tour.

As she walked through the rooms and various hallways she was stunned by its beauty. The fire nation palace was unlike anything she had ever seen before. The last time she was her she was in a fight for her live but now, she was able to take in everything. "No wonder Zuko likes living here so much" she thought to herself.

Minutes later she heard sounds coming from one of the smaller rooms and light flickering inside. She cautiously walked over to investigate. She crept over to the doorway slowly and peeked inside. It was none other than Zuko training alone. She smiled and continued to watch him silently. His movements were powerful yet hypnotic. She felt her own temperature rise just watching him. "What's the matter with me?" she thought to herself. "This is Zuko, Firelord Zuko. Why am I feeling this way?" She moved her hand through her hair but before she could reach it, one of her bangles fell to the floor distracting Zuko.

He stopped his fire bending forms and turned to the door ready to face the intruder.

"Morning" Katara said embarrassed.

"Oh its you." Zuko said relieved. "How long have you been standing there?" Zuko asked.

Katara walked in towards him. "A while." Now that she was closer to him and could see that he was wearing only his trousers, his topless torso exposed.

"Here I'll light a few torches for you." Zuko said, helpfully.

"Thanks. Zuko, may I ask, why you train in the dark?"

"Well, I'm stronger during the day, so I suppose that this way, if I am attacked during the night I'll have a fighting chance!" Zuko laughed. Katara walked closer towards him, she could feel the heat radiating of him yet it didn't seem to affect her. Suddenly her facial expression changed to that of sorrow.

"What is it?" Zuko asked.

Katara placed both hands on the middle of his bare torso where a large reddish scar remained. "This is because of me" she said to herself. "You have this because of me."  
She repeated bowing her head. They were now standing face to face to each other. Closer than they had ever been before.

"No. Never think like that Katara. I was not going to let Azula's lightning destroy you. I would do the same thing again a million times if I had to. I owe you that much. He said placing his hands on her shoulders to comfort her. "Please don't feel sad, for me Katara. Please smile." He placed thumb under her chin, lifted her face upwards and smiled . "I'm fine seriously."

"But Zuko", Katara was now whispering so that only the two of them could hear. "It could have gone through your heart."

Zuko looked at Katara and slowly moved both of Katara hands from the scared part of his torso to his heart.

"I'm not sure it didn't."

They looked at each other silently for what seemed like an eternity. Lost in each others eyes trying to work out what the other was thinking or feeling.

"Katara, I …….."

"Zuko wait. There's something I have to tell you. You believe that we can create our own destiny right, that we are in control."

"Yes why?" Zuko asked confused.

"Well … I just wanted to say that if I had the choice I would…. No what that's not right ………… you see what I'm tying to say is………" Katara sighed. This was the first time Zuko had ever seen her stumble over her words, she was usually so confident and well spoken.

"Zuko", she caressed his face and then dropped her hands still staring into his eyes. She chose her next few words very carefully.

"You're a very powerful bender."


	5. Chapter 4

Katara stood in the garden alone

Katara stood in the garden alone. Somehow, something bad had happened to Zuko, "Entertaining all f these guests must finally be getting to him." Katara thought to herself. This was certainly not the Zuko she had spoken to early this morning. She walk slowly towards the pond and sighed her mind pondering possible reasons for Zuko's strange behaviour

"Katara!" Suki said while running slightly.

"Hi Suki" Katara replied.

"Have you seen Sokka anywhere? I've been looking for him all morning." Suki seemed flustered; she was obviously bursting to tell Sokka the good news. "I hate when he gets like this. Suki said while placing her hands on her hips. "He just wonders off and then I find him with some new invention he's just made or playing with Mr Barky?"

"Mr Barky?" Katara asked confused.

"Our pet Squirreldog, anyway have you seen him?"

"No I haven't sorry Suki. Have you told anyone yet?" Katara perked up immediately, the thought of her future niece or nephew made her feel all warm inside.

"Yeah, Toph knows. She said that she could feel the baby's heartbeat but she didn't want to say anything. It seems as though I was the last to know huh?" Suki chuckled

"I guess." Katara smiled,

"Have you told anyone yet? I don't mind if you have."

"No." Katara's expression changed from one of joy to one of sadness. Zuko's reaction had really surprised her. Suki placed a hand on Katara's shoulder.

"What's the mater Katara?"

"Nothing Suki, don't worry about me of all things. I'll tell Sokka you're looking for him if I see him. You should relax." Katara smiled and placed a hand on Suki's stomach. "The both of you should."

"Yeah you're probably right. I should start packing; Sokka brought enough stuff to fill an entire fire nation ship I don't know how we're going to get it all back home." She chuckled "I'll see you later then."

"I'll help you pack. I need something to keep my mine occupied." Suki and Katara walked off arms locked towards Suki's room. They had become as close as sisters after the war.

As they entered Suki's room they found a note on her pillow. "Well from this chicken scratch writing it's obviously from Sokka." Suki chuckled and read aloud.

Dear Suki,

Gone Shopping! Be back soon.

Sokka.

P.S. I love you.

"Why am I not surprised." Suki said while rolling her eyes. "We better pack small…."

By late afternoon Katara and Suki had finished packing and so Katara decided to return to her own room. It felt as if she hadn't been there in ages. The number of meetings that took place slowly began to decrease due to the fact that the gathering was coming to an end. Only three days remained. "It's all gone so quickly" Katara thought to herself as she lay on her bed. Packing all day had made her tired as so she quickly fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Katara woke up sweating. "I hate falling asleep in my clothes" She mumbled to herself. It was still pitch black outside probably very early morning she guessed. Tonight was hotter than usual and she desperately wanted to freshen up so she bathed and dressed quickly. Again, she began to roam the hallways of the fire nation palace. "No one would be up at this hour." She thought to herself. "Well almost no one." She walked towards the room where she had met Zuko training the day before but to her surprise no one was there. She sighed. "I wonder why he's not here this morning. Zuko and routine are like Sokka and meat. Inseparable." She left the training room and continued to walk randomly around the palace. After she had walked for a few minutes she saw a bright light flickering in one of the rooms. She had never been to this part of the palace before. As she walked closer to the room she heard faint mumbling coming from inside. It was Zuko. Katara smiled to herself. She knocked the door once and let herself in without waiting for a reply.

"So this is your room" She said while looking around. It was huge. It seemed as though his study and his bedroom had merged into one. It was beautifully decorated with gold and numerous shades of red everywhere.

"Oh... Morning Katara. I didn't hear you coming. He said turning to face her. He was sitting at his desk with several papers in front of him. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh please Zuko. Enough with the formalities were friends now. How many times do I have to tell you?" She said walking over to him. "How long have you been up?" She asked. Attempting to lighten his obvious dull mood.

"A while." He replied.

His response angered Katara. She had tried to be nice but his sudden personality change frustrated her.

"What's with you Zuko?" She shouted. "First you act all weird in the garden and now it's like you don't even want me to be here or to talk to you! I mean has something happened to upset you. Have I said or done something that something that hurt you what's with the personality change?"

Zuko smiled. That annoyed Katara even more. "Seriously Katara there is noting wrong" He replied calmly.

"There you go again. Playing everything down. How am I supposed to help you when you always shut me out? Is it a sill honour thing or…

Something seemed to click in Zuko mind. "Why do you feel as though you have to help me Katara?" He was shouting slightly now. "You owe me noting Katara. So please don't feel obliged to do anything for me." He walked past Katara

"Of all the ridiculous ideas Zuko. I don't feel obliged to help you Zuko I want to. Why is that that so difficult to understand? Is it because we were once enemies."

"No"

"Is it because I was the last person to forgive you?"

"No it's…" Zuko stuttered as if he was having difficulty saying what he wanted to.

"Then why is it Zuko" Katara shouted "Why is it you feel this way?"

"It's because you left!!" Zuko finally shouted. "It's because you left Katara. When I thought I needed you the most you weren't there."

Katara stood there silent. Taking in all that Zuko had said. "After everything we had been through with you finally forgiving me and Azula, you just left. Zukol lingered on the last word and slowly turned to face Katara. "Now do you under…"

"You're wrong Zuko." Katara said flatly. "I didn't leave. On the morning of your coronation I came to see if you were all right after Azula's attack. I remembered how many healing sessions Aang needed when he was shot and so can to offer any help but when I got to were you were I saw you and Mai together in each others arms." she paused. "Urmm smiling. I saw how happy you were and saw that you really didn't need any of my help. After everything that had happened to you, things were finally going your way and I was happy because of that. You more than any of us deserved that." She looked up and smiled at him. "I knew that you would be happy with Mai to help you. Sokka told me what she did at the Boiling Rock." She shrugged.

Zuko stood there speechless, slowing taking in what Katara had just said. "You…came back?" he asked slowly.

"Of course I did. What kind of healer would I be if I didn't?" She chuckled.

"Yeah I suppose." They stood there in silence for a while, taking in what had just happened.

"Katara, may I ask you something?

"You already have." Katara said coyly. "But yes. Go on."

"Well, what happened between you and Aang? In Ba Sing Se you two were so close but now you are." He paused finding the right words "…not as close."

"Here come and sit with me." Katara walked over to the lounger beside the window and sat down. Zuko followed. Katara looked out of the window and stared at the stars.

"After Aang had defeated Ozai, things moved at a slower pace than before as you can imagine. We stayed in Ba Sing Se for about three week after you and Mai left, just resting. Aang had to do certain things but most of the time we stayed with your uncle. As a group we played a lot. Especially Aang and Sokka, you know picking up on the places of our childhood that we left off on. That was nice. My feelings for Aang then were still slightly confused. I was so grateful to him for saving the world and ending this war but was unsure if I loved him. Now that I think about it, we were all so young back then I don't even know if I knew what real love was. Anyway on the way back home on Appa, we all decided to play a little game of sorts. We would tell everyone the scariest moment of the past year. Toph said when she was falling off the Air balloon and I said when Aang was hit by Azula. Sokka then said something I'll never forget. He said the moment he knew that Suki was in danger. He then turned to Suki and smiled." Katara smiled to herself. "Aang said when the sand benders took Appa." She paused. "At that moment I wondered to myself if what Aang and I relationship was based on. Ws it love of just some sort of bond that had developed over the year of travelling with him. Later that evening while still on Appa Suki fell asleep on Sokka. I was sitting opposite then and so couldn't help but notice them. Sokka gently brushed her hair away from he face and kissed her gently on her forehead. At that point I knew what love was. Sokka and Suki had it. The completed each other. Two halves of a whole. There was noting Sokka wouldn't do for Suki and vice versa." Katara sighed. "I also knew that I would never have that with Aang. I loved him…yes that much I can admit but I knew that I would never be in love with him. He was and still is one of my best friends but for some reason I just didn't see him in that way, the way that two people in love see each other. I suppose I have Sokka and Suki to thank for that. She smiled and turned to Zuko. "Not what you were expecting huh?"

Zuko smiled. "No... It's not that, it just sad."

"Why?" Katara looked confused. "I was never sad. It just wasn't meant to be. Aang and I both knew that we had rushed into it. I think that's why he's taking things a lot slower with Toph. Now that's a perfect couple!" she chuckled to herself.

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something now Zuko?"

"You already have." Zuko replied grinning.

"Very mature Zuko." Katara said nudging him in the side

"Yeah sure. Go on"

"Well you and Mai... you too seemed so happy in Ba Sing Se. But now I heard that you two are no longer together. What happened?" Zuko's face dropped.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just wondered."

"No its OK Katara." He smiled and looked at her, his eyes shimmering in the candle light. "Mai and I were happy together. After everything, I thought I had lost her faith in me but she seemed to want me back. After Ty Lee left with you all we spent a lot of time together and my feelings for her grew. Everything was finally going my way like you said. We were spending a lot time together, when I wasn't in meetings." Zuko grinned.

"Yeah! The fire nation loves there meetings." Katara chuckled

"Yeah. Anyway one day we were talking and she said 'Thing were a lot easier when we had earth nation servants.' " She apologised straight away but it didn't matter. In that split second I saw her true colours. My years of banishment had taught me a thing or two about tolerance and respect for people of different nations. I knew that it wasn't going to work. Yes she loved me and I loved her but it was the old me. I…we had to let go. I guess you could say she wasn't my other half. "Zuko shrugged.

"Poor Mai I hope she didn't take it too badly. She was nice in Ba Sing Se. Where is she now?"

"She's in Omashu. Her father is helping King Bumi rebuild it."

Katara sighed and rested her head on Zuko shoulder. Her olive brown falling lightly. "Look at us reminiscing about the past like two old ladies" She chuckled to herself. "Wow look at that." The sun was slowly rising above the hills that surrounded them. "It's beautiful. Now I know why your room is situated here." She smiled and slowly got up to walk towards the door but she only reached the entre of the room.

"You're leaving? But you just got here."

"It feels that way doesn't it. But I really do have to go; I haven't started my own packing yet."

"Packing?"

"Yeah? I'm leaving in two days Zuko, remember."

"Oh. Right. Well…"Zuko walked over to her and held his hand out. "I'm sorry about the argument. Friends."

"Katara smiled and the wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck in a sweet embrace. Of course we are Zuko. What is it with you and handshakes?" She looked in to his eyes and smiled. "Besides that wasn't an argument. That was a….loud conversation. If you'd lived with Sokka for as long as I had then you'd know what and argument was."

"I really am happy for you Katara"

"About that Zuko, what do you mean? I don't understand…." They were still in each others arms when sudden a messenger came through the door, it seemed as if he had been running.

"Ahem." The messenger coughed politely. He did not imagine he would ever find the Firelord in the arms of the master waterbender. Let alone at these hours of the morning…. Katara blushed and quickly dropped he hands from Zuko's neck. She knew exactly what the messenger was thinking. Zuko on the other hand seemed oblivious to this and kept his hands around Katara's waist.

"Firelord Zuko, the ships that were due to arrive from the earth kingdom will not be arriving as scheduled. It seems that the ocean current have pushed the ships of course. The captain couldn't foresee this. He said that its goes against the season and the tides. He sends his apologies."

Katara and Zuko looked at each other. "The problem's spreading." Katara mumbled.

"Lee arrange a meeting with the generals for midday to discuss this problem."

"Yes Fire Lord Zuko" With that the messenger left as swiftly as he came.

"Urmm Zuko…"

"Yeah"

"May I have my waist back please?" Katara blushed slightly. He had been holding onto her for a while now.

"Oh Sorry…" Zuko dropped his hands and scratched his head.

"Good luck with that meeting" Katara said. "I better go."

"Will I see you later Zuko asked.

"Yeah probably." Katara waved and walked out of Zuko's room. Zuko smiled, glad that he had made up with Katara. About the majority of things at least… His smile faded. There was still the matter of Takai and now an unknown problem that seemed to be gradually getting worse.

This story is getting longer than I expected!

I'm sorry for the wait guys!! Not much here...just an argument. Zuko and Katara needed to get things off there chest! Hope you guys like it! This story has brought me a lot of watchers and favs!! Thank you everyone for the nice comments and reviews! I'm really happy that you guys like it! Hopefully pt 5 won't take as long…


	6. Chapter 5

"Generals, I have brought you here to discus a very important issue

"Generals, I have brought you here to discus a very important issue." Zuko sat on his throne looking down at his generals and representatives, "As some of you are already aware there is an increasing problem with the tides…"

"That is a water tribe problem, why have you concerned us with such a trivial matter?" A plump general interrupted while getting to his feet.

"Remember to whom you're speaking general Wang Ku." Zuko bellowed, the flames behind him corresponding with his emotions increased in size. "The problem did start in the South Pole but has now spread. If it is not fixed, sources say that it will soon spread to the Fire Nation and eventually to the Earth Kingdom bringing international and overseas trade to a stand still. That means the earth Kingdom pastries you enjoy so much will no longer be available General Wang Ku. Now do you see why this problem is not just a water tribe problem?" Zuko smiled at the defeated General as he slowly sat down, embarrassment consuming him.

"I called you together this afternoon to ask if you had any ideas or suggestions as to how we could solve this problem." A general raised his hand.

"Yes General Shi"

"Fire Lord Zuko, has the Water Tribe representatives come up with any solutions?"

"No General, at present they do not have any theories, there are rumours that it may be due to the spirits but they have not yet been proven." Zuko replied.

"Well maybe we should involve the Avatar if this problem is getting out of hand." a general interrupted. "He could probably discuss this problem with the spirits or ask for their guidance" The generals nodded and mumbled in agreement.

"Do we know if a problem such as this has happened before?" Another general asked.

Suddenly the doors opened and General Iroh walked in. "A similar problem had occurred a hundred years ago."

"Just like the comet." General Shi added.

"Yes. It was written that the leaders back then thought that the two were related but no one can be sure, they never came to a conclusion."

"What happened then Uncle?"

"I'm not too sure…."

The meeting continued monotonously into the day. Zuko and the generals seemed to go endlessly in circles trying to find reasons for irregular tides but came to nothing but dead ends. By the end of the meeting the sun had begun its descent behind the hills and the cool air of the evening slowly crept over the palace. Zuko and the generals herded out of the hall. It had been a long day.

"Uncle, I never thought you would come. You seemed to be enjoying Ba Sing Se too much" Zuko smiled while bear-hugging his uncle.

Iroh smiled at his nephew. "I wanted to arrive earlier but as you know…the tides"

"Yes ." Zuko smiled. "The tides." They began to walk together, enjoying the relief of the cool breeze.

"How have you been Zuko? Still unmarried I hear…" Iroh grinned smugly. Zuko coughed.

"So Uncle how long will you be staying?" Zuko asked, trying his hardest to change the subject.

"Zuko you're 24 years old, I was 4 years younger than you when I was married to Lu Ten's mother and by your age I already had Lu Ten. I won't be here forever Zuko, I need to make sure that …." Zuko sighed while waiting patiently for his uncle to finish ranting.

"Do you understand Zuko…"

"Huh...Oh yeah. Sure Uncle." Zuko nodded unconsciously, he had switched of a while ago. "I'll show you too your room, I've kept it the way you liked it."

Katara fell back onto her bed, "I've finally finished packing " she thought to herself.

"Hey Aunt Katara!!" Sokka said smugly, popping his head through Katara's doorway.

"I see Suki's finally told you." Katara said perking up immediately. "Congratulations Daddy." She walked over and hugged him while ruffling his hair. "Where's Suki?"

"Oh yeah." Sokka ran out of Katara's room and shouted, "It's safe." A few seconds later Suki walked in with an irritated look. She sat down on the lounger near Katara's bed, Sokka followed.

"Sokka got this idea that in every room there are hazards that could somehow hurt the baby and now he has to go in before me to check it if its safe." Suki sighed. "At first it was cute but now it's just plain annoying!"

"Can't have anything happening to little Sokka Junior." Sokka said smugly while rubbing Suki's stomach. Suki and Katara glared at him.

"What makes you think it's a boy Sokka?" Katara asked folding her arms.

"Oh come on Katara, Dad had a boy, His dad had a boy, and his dad's dad had a boy."

"That makes no sense Sokka!" Suki sighed while rolling her eyes. "You're dad had a girl too. Anyway, I think it's a girl!" Suki said placing her had over Sokka's. Sokka shrugged.

"I can't wait for her.."

"Or him" Sokka added

"Or him to come out." Katara brought her knees to her chin and looked out towards the darkening sky. The moon was not quite full but the stars were shining brightly illuminating the window frames.

"So are you looking forward to returning home Katara?" asked Sokka.

"Yeah." Katara sighed. " Even though I'm beginning to like it here I do miss the snow."

"Me too." Suki grumbled. "It's too hot here!" Like Katara, Suki and Sokka lived in the South Pole during the summer months helping his father, Chief Hakoda, rebuild the tribe. During the winter they stayed at their house on Kyoshi Island, where Suki help train the new Kyoshi warriors. Things had turned out pretty well for the two of them.

"I will miss some things though.." Katara continued.

"Like fire flakes…"

"And the beaches.."

"And Zuko…" Katara sighed. Sokka and Suki perked up.

"What?!" Katara asked innocently. "I like talking to him, he's one of my best friends"

"Yeah sure he is…" Suki said suggestively. "Anyway, we've been here for almost a month now, something was bound to happen."

"Seriously Suki, all we do is talk, you'd be surprised at how easy he is to talk to, funny too."

"If you say so" insisted Suki innocently. "I think it's sweet anyway."

"I don't!!" Sokka mumbled.

"Wait, so you're allowed to go off and have babies," Suki blushed but Katara continued, "and I'm not allowed to talk to someone" She concluded while laughing.

Sokka laughed too while kissing Suki on the cheek. "Its not that Katara it's just, I still see you as my little sister. You know nothing will change that!"

"What he means is that you should give us a heads up when you too start having your babies!!" Suki said while holding in her laugh

"Suki!!" Sokka and Katara said simultaneously.

"It's not like that yet… I mean…It's not like that AT ALL!" Sokka and Suki started giggling. Katara sighed.

"I going for a walk, you two are going to drive me crazy."

"Just don't stay out too late young lady" Sokka joked.

"Urrrghh!" Katara angrily walked out of her room stomping her feet. "Silly lovebirds!" She mumbled to herself. She walked lazily around the palace, her fingertips lightly tracing the wall.

"Told you I saved it for you Uncle, first floor with a view of the garden." Zuko said grinning slightly.

"Much appreciated Nephew. Well, good night….and think about what I said."

"Good night Uncle." Zuko smiled and walked away form his uncle's room, knowing that he need his sleep, travelling from Ba Sing Se even on Appa was tiring, let alone on a ship. He turned the corner mindless when suddenly…

CRASH!

"Hey, watch where you're going." Katara said rubbing her forehead and blinking her eyes. "Oh it's you, hi Zuko."

"Hi, sorry for bumping into you. My mind was elsewhere."

"Don't worry about it." Katara said cheerfully. They began walking together in the direction of Katara's room.

"Actually Zuko can we walk this way…. I've been stuck in my room all day and could do with a break from it." She decided to hide the part about Suki and Sokka's mocking laughter. "So whats new with you?"

"Urmm not much just another meeting." Zuko replied shrugging.

"I bet that was fun." Joked Katara.

"Yeah. We were talking about the problem with the tides. We didn't seem to have any ideas as to why they're becoming so irregular. It's nothing to serious now so Uncle was hoping that it just 'fixed itself'. Hopefully it will"

"Your Uncle's here? That's great, I;d like to see him before I leave tomorrow."

"Yeah, he'd like that…" Zuko suddenly stopped walking,

"What's wrong Zuko? Katara asked concernedly

"Wait, you're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yep, it seems as though our time here has come to an end. Time flies when you're having fun huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Do you miss home?" Zuko stooped and turned to face Katara.

"Wait a minute, we've arrived at the garden, have you been leading us here all along?" Katara said smiling

"Maybe" , Zuko smirked "Are you trying to avoid the question?" Katara sighed

"Yes."

"Is that yes I am avoiding the question or yes I miss home"

"Both, Its been almost a month here Zuko, I miss having my own bed and waking up to see snow an all those kind of things; you know, feeling as though you belong with people who love you, home is home.

Zuko sighed. "I understand, I kind of forgot that all of you are away from home. Selfish huh."

Katara smiled, "No Zuko not selfish…forgetful maybe, but not selfish. Come on, cheer up Zuko, it's the festival tomorrow. Katara twirled in a circle innocently in the centre of the garden; whether it was due to the fact that she going tomorrow or the fact the 4 nation festival was tomorrow Katara seemed to be really happy. "Wow, I can't remember the last time I went to a fire nation festival, it must have been just after you're coronation.

"Probably."

Katara placed her hand on her head and fell to the ground. "Urrgh I'm dizzy, I forgot that you had to be 5 or under to enjoy twirling like that." Zuko joined her on the grass and laughed.

"There we go, for a moment I thought you had forgotten how to smile." They looked into each other eyes and smiled then both turned and looked towards the sky at the stars.

"Do you think there is anything you'll miss about here?" Zuko asked shyly.

"No not really." Katara smiled coyly while Zuko on the other hand sighed.

Katara then pushed Zuko playfully and ruffled his hair, "Of course I'll miss you, you silly borecupine." Zuko laughed and looked towards the grass. It felt cool under his hands. He didn't want Katara to go and with her moments like this. Katara rested her head on his shoulder. They sat there silently for a moment.

"Stay…" Zuko said flatly

"What!?" Katara sat up abruptly and turned to look at Zuko

"Stay. Here with me…" Zuko stood up abruptly.

"Zuko are you crazy?" Katara stood also.

"Wait, I'm asking if you would stay and help me figure this thing about the tides out. I could do with some help." He smiled and scratched his head.

Katara sighed, "Oh……You want me to…help you with this problem."

"Yeah, we made a great team before against Azula. I'm sure that with you're help we could figure out this problem in no time."

"But Zuko I'm…"

"Please, I could do with your help right now." He stared into her blue eyes, the moonlight illuminating them slightly so that they shimmered.

Katara sighed again, "So you just want me here to help you with your problem."

Zuko thought about this question carefully before answering, Katara was really asking if her staying would turn their relationship into something more. He assumed that due to her feelings for Takai she wanted to make sure that this wouldn't happen, why else would she ask this. Although he wanted otherwise he did not want to see Katara upset because of him and any time he could have with Katara was valuable to him.

"Yes." Zuko answered.

"I see…" Katara looked at him slightly confused. She thought that she had made her feelings clear but apparently she had not. Zuko seemed to be slowly distancing himself from her over the past few weeks, at first she had thought is was simply due to the pressure of entertaining all of these nobles and representatives but now that it had all come to an end, the gulf between them seemed to have increased. "Is it right for me too stay here?" She thought to herself. "Do I want to stay?"

"Well, will you stay?" Zuko looked deep into her eyes. "Please"

"I don't know Zuko, I'll have to organise things back home and then talk to dad as well as help Suki with the whole…" Zuko placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Please…"

"I …I don't know…I've got to go." And with that she ran back towards her room.


	7. Chapter 6

Katara woke up early next morning and looked out of her window

Katara woke up early next morning and looked out of her window. Her mind, still confused and undecided was unable to focus on anything in particular. Suddenly there was a knock at her door.

"Morning Katara. I see that you're excited about the festival too." Katara turned around and smiled.

"Morning Aang. Where's Toph?"

"She's still asleep" They both chuckled. "So are you as excited about the 4 Nations festival as I am?" He asked, sitting next to her on her lounger. Katara's face remained solemn.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said glumly.

"You don't look to happy. What's the matter Katara?"

"Nothing, really Aang. I'm fine."

"I'm your best friend Katara and know when you're lying. I'm sure whatever it is it's not as bad as you think."

Katara turned and smiled, "I think Toph is rubbing of on you, you're starting to sound a lot like her." Aang shrugged but waited patiently for her to continue. Katara sighed.

"Aang, really I'm fine, just slightly confused about certain things." Aang placed a hand on Katara's shoulder. Regardless of everything that had happened in the past they still remained the closest of friends.

"Katara you have always done the right thing and I'm sure that whatever this thing is as long as you listen to your heart you will come to the right decision. Don't worry about it, and smile. You'll be going home soon."

Katara smiled and hugged Aang. "Thanks, you know, Sokka was right. You are pretty wise."

"Thanks."

"For a kid..." She joked and the both started laughing.

"I'd better be going, I have to make a speech at the end of the festival and I have no idea what I'm going to say." Aang laughed and left the room.

"Bye Aang." Katara sighed and continued to look out her window. She could faintly smell the sea with each salty breeze that flew passed lightly caressing her face "Will I be home soon?" She thought to herself. "Its not like I wouldn't mind staying but what would be the point? I mean Zuko will figure this thing out sooner or later and it's not as if I'm not needed back home. There's the children, Suki's going to need help with preparing for the baby and it's not as if the tide problem isn't there too." She lay back on the lounger and looked at the ceiling of her room. The intricate patterns seemed to take her mind of things. Briefly... "What should I do?"

"Come on Katara we'll miss the festival." Sokka said excitedly while pulling Suki through the crowd in order to get to the front.

"Sokka it's not going anywhere, slow down." Katara said breathlessly straggling behind them.

"Oh great we missed the Fire Nation Dancers." Suki gave him a stern look that had him backtracking fast. "Not that I want to see them particularly, it's just that I heard that An Ji was in it and I haven't seen her in ages. I wondered if she had changed…" Suki smiled.

"Who's An Ji?" she asked.

"A girl that Aang taught how to dance, it's a long story…Oh look there's a Water Tribe float…" Sokka pointed. The festival was a flurry of colours and sounds. Music played loudly seemingly coming from everywhere. Banners and flags in every shape, size and colour hung from the rooftops of houses. Adults and children alike were smiling and laughing, it was difficult to find someone who wasn't enjoying themselves. Over the last few years the people of the fire nation had changed so much. They were almost unrecognisable.

Sokka couldn't contain his excitement. Every so often he would tug at Suki or Katara's arm pointing to a float that looked amazing or to someone that was doing some sort of magic trick or even a stall that was selling treats at ridiculously low prices due to the festival. Katara and Suki simply smiled and played along, they too were enjoying themselves but they managed to remain acting their age.

Slowly but surely the festivities came to an end and the crowd began to disperse. Nobles and Nation representatives returned to the Fire Nation Palace to collect their things and return home.

"Come on Suki, we should pack all these treats and find Aang. I owe him a few after that great speech." Sokka said tucking into a back of fire flakes.

"Do I even want to know why??" Suki said rolling her eyes.

"Well I kind of made a bet with him that he would screw up when it came to his speech. How wrong I was. Anyway, the sooner we meet up with him the sooner we can get home."

"What you don't want to buy more food Mr there's another bargain?" Katara said sarcastically while holding up the four bags of fire nation treats that Sokka had bought.

"Hey, I don't know when I'm going to be here again, I had to stock up. No one makes fire gummies as well as they do here in the fire nation, and thanks for holding the bags, Suki needs help walking." He said smirking.

"No I don't. You're just lazy."

"Don't worry about it Suki, I'll get him back later." Katara said laughing. By the time they reached Sokka and Suki's room the sun had completely set and the sky had already turned an indigo colour.

"You sure I can't persuade you to ride on Appa with us back, you are going the same way." Sokka nudged Katara playfully.

"No it's okay," Katara giggled. "I'll go the way I came, I miss the sea anyway."

"Ah well, can't say I didn't try." Sokka said while shrugging. "I better go and give Aang his treats and tell him we'll be coming soon. Will you be okay Suki?"

Suki sighed loudly and rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine Sokka, I'm pregnant not dying."

"Well, see you guys later."

Katara and Suki waved to Sokka as he left with a relatively small bag of fire nation treats.

"You'd think with the lifetimes supply he bought he would have give Aang a bit more." Katara joked

"Yeah" Suki replied while pushing a bag of fire flakes into a larger bag. "Appa won't be able to get of the ground with all this." She mumbled to herself and then turned to look at Katara.

"Katara..."

"Yeah Suki." Katara said while squeezing more treats in a bag.

"You're not coming home are you?"

Katara's body tensed and she stopped what she was doing to turn to Suki. "Why would you ask that Suki?"

"I'm not as blind as Sokka is. I saw you during the festival. Every so-often you would turn and look at Zuko in the seating area near the stage. He was actually doing the same thing to you; I was surprised that you didn't catch each other out." Suki said, laughing lightly.

"Suki…" Katara moaned.

"Hey I'm not asking for the details, I just want to know if you really are coming home. It would be nice to have you here to help me with the baby and everything...…

"Suki…"

"Wait let me finish. But it would be nicer if my baby had a little cousin to play with." She said giggling.

"Oh Suki, it's really not like that." She sat on the bed, Suki followed. Katara had never kept secrets from Suki; they were much too close and now was no exception.

"He asked me too stay…"

"Oh really! That's great. What does this mean? Are you two officially…"

"No no no, he asked me to stay and help him with the tides problem. That's it."

"That's it?"

"That's it." Katara sighed. "I asked if it was just to do with the problem and he said yes."

"Oh," Suki said flatly, "Well, are you going to stay?"

Katara played with her hair. "I really don't know Suki. I really want to help you with the baby; you remember how Sokka was when we delivered Hope at the Serpent's Pass."

"Yeah" Suki laughed

"And I really do miss the kids at home, but….but…"

"You want to stay…"

"I think I do. But I really don't see why I should. Nothing is going to happen; you know how stubborn and determined Zuko is." She smiled.

"Katara whatever you choose to do, I'll support you." She turned and hugged Katara. "We better get going, before Sokka does anything ridiculous." They picked up the remaining bags and walked towards where Appa was being kept. He had fully recovered from his sickness. Toph, Aang, Sokka and Zuko were waiting there for them."

"You guys just missed Iroh," Sokka said excitedly "He gave us all pastries from Ba Sin Se."

"Great..." Suki said sarcastically.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Toph said smiling.

"Yeah I'm going to miss you guys." Zuko sighed. His eyes quickly flickered towards Katara but no one seemed to notice.

"Well, it was great to see you all again." Sokka said laughing. "Come here you guys" And with that he started hugging everyone. The rest of the gang followed hugging and saying their individual goodbyes.

"We better go." Aang said

"Yeah." Toph followed. She earth bent stairs up to Appa saddle.

Suki hugged Katara on last time. "I'll really miss you Katara." She whispered in her ear.

"Thanks for everything." she replied

Suki then walked up the stars and into the saddle.

Sokka smiled mischievously, "Hey Zuko, how come you never hugged Katara." He said while laughing. Katara turned bright read, Zuko smiled.

"Let's go Sokka..." Suki called. "See you later guys"

As Sokka fell into the saddle, (Suki and Top's practical joke) Aang stroked Appa's head. "Come on boy, let's go. Yip yip." Appa magnificently rose into the air and flew out towards the moon. Zuko and Katara waved goodbye to their friends. When they could no longer be seen Zuko turned to Katara.

"Is something wrong with Suki?" He asked.

"No, why?" she responded.

"Well, she looks a bit different."

"Oh…" Katara smiled. "No, she's fine."

"So when are you leaving?"

"I'm staying Zuko." She replied. Zuko smiled and hugged Katara instantaneously.

"That's great Katara."

Katara forced a smile. "As long as you need my help, I'll be here. I won't leave you in your time of need."

"Katara, back then when we spoke I didn't mean it like that. I don't want you to feel indebted to me or …"

"No Zuko it's not like that. " She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I thought about this a lot and I want to stay. This problem will affect a lot of people and needs to be fixed as soon as possible. We'll figure this out together." For a moment her blue eyes met his gold ones and they remained staring at each other for a while.

"You better get some sleep. It's pretty late." Zuko said sincerely

"Yeah, I am pretty tired, carrying Sokka's lifetime food supply does that to you." She joked. "Well, good night Zuko." She turned and walked towards her room.

Zuko sighed. He was overjoyed that Katara had decided to stay but at the same time sad. Her words rang loudly through his head. "As long as you need my help, I'll be here." He shook them off, focusing on the present. Katara was here and would still be here tomorrow.

"Goodnight Katara," He replied.


	8. Chapter 7

Zuko awoke early next morning

Zuko awoke early next morning. The sun had not risen, yet he could still feel its energy pulsing through his veins. He yawned loudly; he had had a surprisingly comfortable sleep. After his early morning training he dressed and got ready for the day. Although the nation representatives were no longer with them he still had various other meetings to attend.

While walking through the palace he heard his uncle laughing loudly from the seating area at the far side of the garden.

"It's true," Katara said giggling. "He came up to us and said 'Hello, Zuko here' and waved. We were all so shocked."

Iroh laughed slightly louder. Zuko blushed but remained hidden from them and continued to listen. "It's very nice to have you here Miss Katara; the palace would be very dull without you."

Zuko rolled his eyes, his uncle was such a charmer it was embarrassing.

"Thank you Iroh, I'm only here to help. After Zuko and I figure out this problem I'll return home." She smiled and sipped her tea.

"Ah that will be a shame. Speaking of Zuko," Iroh said coyly, "have you seen him today?"

"No I haven't. Sorry"

"That's alright, I was just wondering because Zuko is alone most of the time here in the palace. Yes, he has various meetings and takes them very seriously…"

"I can imagine..." Katara chuckled.

"But no one he can really talk to." Iroh continued. "It's nice that he will finally have someone his own age around the palace. In fact, a few days ago I was talking to him about…"

"Hello Uncle, I thought I would find you here." Zuko said slightly flustered. "Hello Katara."

"Hello Nephew. We were just talking about you."

"I can imagine." he said glaring at his uncle. Iroh on the other hand shrugged innocently, Katara giggled.

"Well, I am going to the spa for the day; I could do with a good massage." Iroh smiled and got up shakily form his chair. Zuko rushed to help him. "I'm fine Nephew, just old. Goodbye Miss Katara."

"Goodbye Iroh, enjoy you day."

"Good bye Zuko." He said mischievously.

"Goodbye Uncle" Zuko replied smiling.

After Iroh had left, Zuko sat down and joined Katara. He did not have any tea, insisting that he had had more than enough during his time in Ba Sing Se.

"How was your night?" Zuko asked staring at Katara. She look so beautiful with her hair out, he could look at her for hours.

"Like most of my nights here in the fire nation," Katara smirked, "hot and slightly uncomfortable. It so weird, I usually become accustom to the heat or the cold after a few weeks but I've been here for over a month now and I still can't take it. How on earth do you cope Zuko?" She asked playfully.

Zuko smiled, "Well if it's any consolation we are going through a heat wave so don't beat yourself up too much."

"Zuko..."

"Yeah"

"You don't think the two are related do you? I mean the heat wave and the tides; do you think they're somehow connected?" Katara asked.

"I don't know, it's possible."

"I spoke to GramPakku and the other Water tribe representatives and they definitely think that these problems are due to the spirits."

"Urrmmm GramPakku?" Zuko asked questioningly.

"Oh," Katara blushed. "Sokka said it so often that it stuck. Pakku hates it but deep down he knows that he loves it." She chuckled. "But anyway," Katara shock, annoyed at herself for getting distracted. Zuko on the other hand smiled, he loved seeing Katara like this, her being there just seemed so natural. "They said that it's most likely to do with the spirits but that I should keep an open mind and that if I find out anything I should contact them immediately."

"Well at least we have a theory." Zuko mumbled. "What are they going to do about it?" Zuko asked.

Katara laughed slightly. "What's funny?" Asked Zuko slightly embarrassed.

"Zuko, the moon and water spirit are not like the fire spirits, they work together as one. If something is wrong with one, the other helps fix it; they sort of heal each other. If this problem is something to do the moon and water spirits they'll sort it out. All we have to do is wait."

"But what about when Zhao nearly destroyed the moon spirit? If Aang wasn't there we don't know what would have happened" Zuko said smugly, payback for when Katara laughed at him.

"Zuko you are so childish." She said ruffling his hair. "You know that was different."

They continued to talk late into the into the morning,

"I'd better go." Zuko said regretfully He stood up from his seat and stretched. "I have a meeting in 5 minutes."

"Its midday isn't it?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"You always seem to have your meetings at around midday, why?"

"Well the sun is at the highest point in the sky, that's meant to be when we feel its energy the strongest and are meant to be most ….awake. "

"But that's the hottest time of the day; I'm surprised that you all don't fall asleep." Katara joked.

"Are you trying to keep me from my meeting, if so it's working." Zuko grinned.

"I'm sorry Zuko you should go. I should get up too; I've been sitting for ages

"I'll see you later this evening." Suddenly Zuko bent down and kissed Katara lightly on her forehead. The action itself seemed so natural that he only realised he had done it after it was done. Katara gasped slightly.

"Katara, I'm so sorry I didn't mean too, It's just …..I'm so sorry…

"It's ok Zuko, don't worry about it," Katara said smiling. "You're going to be late for that meeting if you're not careful."

"Oh right, well bye."

"Bye." Katara waved After Zuko had left she rose from her chair and stretched. She HAD been sitting for a long time. With Zuko gone she had nothing much to do. That's one of the thing she missed about the North Pole. There was always something to do, if it wasn't teaching the children, it was healing the sick of helping her father with work. She sighed and walked towards the little pond in the centre of the garden (which looked a lot bigger during the daytime).

"I suppose this is the most water I'll find here," she thought to herself. She started water bending mindlessly, doing anything to keep her mind occupied but before long the heat began to get to her and she retired to her bed.

As the days passed a routine was soon established. Zuko and Katara would wake up in the morning and meet each other for breakfast in the morning. Iroh would find an excuse to leave the two of them alone leaving Katara blushing and Zuko rolling his eyes. At midday, Zuko would reluctantly leave Katara to attend meetings or sort out local disputes while Katara would stay and get to know the palace staff or practise water bending by the pond. After a few days she knew more than 5 Lee's and was close friends with most of the staff who all agreed that she was a lot easier to talk to than the Fire Lord. When evening came Katara and Zuko would meet in the garden again and talk about the day's events or simply just look at the stars. It was clear that they were slowly getting closer, but for some reason something held the two of them back.

Zuko had never been happier. He relished in the time he was able to spend with Katara. He found her very easy to talk and listen to. He loved how kind and gentle she was. He made himself focus on the present; thinking about the time Katara would leave is something he could do without. Katara too seemed to be enjoying herself. She seemed to learn more about Zuko everyday.

Katara and Zuko sat by the pond underneath Zuko's favourite tree. The moonlight illuminated the grass making it shimmer with every breeze that passed.

"We're having another meeting about the tide tomorrow. The problem has got worse. It's reached Ba Sing Se. What I've heard is that it's like the sea is constantly at high tide."

Katara sighed. "I haven't been mush help here have I? I've been here for a week and we haven't got very far have we?" she asked shrugging

"No don't say that. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't know what the water tribe thought about the problem and the way that the moon and water spirit work as one." Zuko replied nudging Katara lightly. "Don't worry we'll figure it out." Zuko smiled while looking into her deep blue eyes.

"We should go to bed." Katara said while standing up. For a moment it seemed as if she heard what she had just said. She blushed embarrassed. "I mean, I should go to my bed and you should go to your bed." Zuko smiled.

"You're right. The meeting isn't at midday its earlier and I am pretty tired."

"Yeah you look it." Katara teased.

"Thanks. Zuko said sarcastically. "I probably won't see you tomorrow morning."

"That's okay. I know how important the meeting is and Iroh will keep me comfortable. That is if he doesn't have to go to the spa again." Katara said laughing.

"Well, goodnight Katara."

"Goodnight Zuko." They walked towards their rooms they were both very tired.

Katara woke lat into the morning the next day but that was the least of her worries.

"That it!!" she said out loud. She quickly washed and dressed and ran out into the garden.

"Oh Iroh thank goodness you're here." She said hurriedly

"Miss Katara, are you alright. I thought I would be having breakfast alone. I am nearly finished but wouldn't mind have a second."

"I'm sorry but I can't stay for breakfast today. Have you seen Zuko?

"He went to the meeting a while ago. I would guess that he's still there."

"Thank you Iroh." Katara turned and walked quickly towards the hall where Zuko's meeting was being held. The doors were locked but the voices inside could still be heard. Katara paced outside anxiously. There were very few people in the palace so no one noticed her. Suddenly she heard a voice through the doors.

"This is ridiculous. The problem has only got worse over the past few weeks."

"Shouting will not help matters General Wang Ku, ideas will." Zuko replied

Katara placed an ear to the doors. They were obviously talking about the tides.

"Well I suggest that we deport all water nation residents living in the fire nation back to North or South Pole including the water tribe woman staying here." General Wang Ku stood. "Have you not noticed that the problem seems to be worse in the Fire nation than it is anywhere else and it started getting worse when she chose to stay." Generals began to mummer as he spoke. "I say that it is the she who is bringing down this problem on us. We should…"

"General Wang Ku silence yourself." The flames increased in size as Zuko's voice bellowed. Never before had he sounded so much like his father. The generals stared at Zuko, both in fear and awe. "How dare you make such ridiculous assumptions." General Wang Ku seated himself and bowed his head. On the other side of the door Katara smiled. It felt nice that Zuko stood up for her.

"I have called you together to tell you that we have got a few ideas about the root of this problem. Lady Katara of the water tribe has informed me that the leaders of the water tribe believe that this is to do with the spirits and that based on their knowledge, it will work itself out."

"Then why has it got worse?" General Wang Ku shouted. Zuko glared at him, making him recoil and shrink.

"We are unsure?"

"We…" Wang Ku smirked. His arrogance getting the better of him.

"General if you have something to say to your Fire Lord say it, do not whisper like scared eelhound. Instead of condemning Lady Katara you should be thanking her. She chose to stay here and help us. Without her we would be worse than blind with regards to this program."

"Apologies Fire Lord Zuko."

"I ask you now generals, have any of you thought of any other ideas that could explain this problem. Remember, the spirits idea is just a theory." Silence seemed to consume the hall.

"Then I end this meeting. Good day generals."

Katara removed her ear form the door rushed to sit near a window opposite the doors before anyone saw her. As the doors opened and the generals walked out she looked at them closely, trying in her mind to match the voice of General Wang Ku to a face. She succeeded, second to last a plump man left the hall and froze when he saw the lady in blue sitting beside the window. Katara nodded respectfully, she would not give him the pleasure of saying that she was uncivilised. Last out of the hall was Zuko. His face, down at first instantly cheered up when he saw Katara waiting for him. With the sun causing her hair to shimmer in the light she looked beautiful.

"Katara what are you dong here?" He asked.

"Katara ran over towards him and held both his shoulders. "Zuko I figured it out I don't know why I didn't see it before. Remember what you said Iroh told you about the comet and the problem."

"Yeah he said that 100 years ago they thought the two were connected."

"Well I think they are. Fire and Water they're opposites what makes one stronger makes the other weaker. The comet increased the power of the sun an in turn fire benders well if it did that what do you think it did to the moon. My bending has been slightly off Zuko. At first I thought it was just the heat or the lack of water but I realised that during my time here it has got worse gradually. I think the tide problem might not be a problem but in fact a call for help."

"Zhao" Zuko said realising where Katara was going.

"Exactly!" Katara said smiling. "I don't know why that didn't click when we talked about it earlier. I think Yue….the moon spirit is hurting, maybe even dying."

"We need to contact Aang." Zuko said seriously.


	9. Chapter 8

Zuko paced back and forth in the garden, contemplating on the ideas that Katara had brought up

Zuko paced back and forth in the garden, contemplating on the ideas that Katara had brought up. He would have never been able to work this out by himself. He looked at Katara and smiled, but then continued to pace.

"Zuko would you please stop pacing like a cage tigerdillo you making me nervous." Katara said frustrated.

"The messenger hawk with Aang's message left right after the meeting, we should have revived a reply by now. What could be taking it so long" Zuko grumbled.

"Look, Ba Sing Se isn't to far from here by air and is early evening; the reply should be here any minute now." Katara said while walking over to Zuko. She held Zuko's chin and pulled his face done so that their eyes met. "Everything will be fine. I told you we would work this problem out together."

He smiled, "Actually, I think it was I that told you." He grinned.

Katara pulled away and laughed, "Very mature Zuko." Suddenly a screeching wail could be heard from over the garden wall and a messenger hawk flew in. Although Zuko lifted his arm to receive the bird, it seem to circle over them before landing on Katara's shoulder making her smile smugly at him.

"Stupid bird..." Zuko grumbled.

"Sore loser…" Katara retorted. She carefully took the bird in her arms and removed the note from the case on its back. The bird flew off the leaving the two of them alone once again. Katara read the note in her head, silently mouthing the words.

"I can't lip read Katara. What does it say?" Zuko asked, his frustration clearly present.

"Aang will be here tomorrow morning." Katara replied while handing Zuko the note. "I told you there was nothing to worry about. Aang will help clear this all up and then it will be over." Katara smiled but then sighed sadly. In her heart she knew that it was a good thing that the problem would soon be solved but she couldn't help but regret that her extended stay here hadn't turned into something more.

"We should go to bed. Knowing Aang he'll probably be here at the crack of dawn." She yawned quietly, It was now late evening and the although the stars could not be seen due to the clouds in the sky, moonlight was still able to seep through..

"Goodnight Zuko" Katara said walking off towards her room

"Goodnight," Zuko replied, sad that this would probably be the last night she spent here.

Katara woke up early next morning. This was beginning to become a regular occurrence here in the Fire nation. She washed and dressed quickly unsure if Aang had arrived or not. As she walked towards the garden she could here Zuko and Aang talking to each other.

"Good he's arrived," she though to herself. "Morning guys." She said while waving the two of them. Aang stood next to Zuko in his yellow Avatar attire, he looked cheerful but slightly tired. Katara guessed that he had travelled all through the night.

"Hey Katara. I heard you figured out what is wrong with the sea. Zuko wouldn't tell me, he said that you would explain it a lot better." Aang chuckled, Katara smiled and repeated everything she had told Zuko. Aang added a few things saying that it was not only Katara 's water bending that had been slightly off, his and many others had been going through similar things. Zuko listened but remained silent, this was obviously a water tribe issue.

"Well I better get started then, before the problem gets any worse. While flying I saw that the water had consumed the shores of Ember Island. There is no more sand."

"Wow." Zuko said. "I heard it was worse here in the fire nation but I didn't know it was that bad."

"Aang are you sure you don't want to rest first. You look pretty tired." Katara said concernedly, no matter how much she tried; she couldn't help but mother those in need.

"I'm fine Katara the sooner we do this the better." Aang walked over to the small pond in the centre of the garden. "This will do he mumbled to himself." He sat down, folded his legs and began to breathe steadily. Zuko and Katara looked at each other and smiled.

"Do you remember the last time Aang went on a spirit journey like this?" whispered Zuko. Katara chucked.

"Yeah, back at the North Pole. Want a rematch??"

"Urmm guys, the whispers are not helping." Aang said smiling.

"Sorry." They chorused simultaneously. Aang began his steady breathing again. Suddenly his eyes and tattoos began to glow and his body became limp. Katara held him before he had the chance to fall.

Aang opened his eyes slowly; the spirit world had not changed much since the last time he had been there. He knew that the Moon and Ocean spirits no longer lived in the spirit world but he need to communicate with there human forms not the Coi fish in the Spirit Oasis, hopefully he would find some here who knew where they were. As he walked through the spirit world he came across the panda like forest spirit. It welcomed him by licking his face. Aang was just glad it remembered him, he had been looking for him.

"It's good to see you too." He chuckled. "Could you take me to where the human forms of the Moon and Ocean spirit reside, I need to talk to them." The spirit took a step back and blew a blue ray of light onto Aang. It felt surprising cool on is face.

When he opened his eyes again, he was surprised to find himself at the spirit Oasis in the North Pole. "That's strange," he thought to himself. He looked at his hands, they were still a transparent blue colour. "Am I still in the spirit world?" he asked himself and airbent a gust of wind just to make sure.

"I can still bend, where is this place?"

Suddenly a Water Tribe man apparently coming from no where appeared at Aang's side.

"Good you finally come. Have you brought her?" His voice was deep and musky. A sense of urgency underlined them.

"Brought who? Who are you? Where am I?" Aang asked confused.

"I guess not. My name is Omi, I am the human form of the Ocean spirit."

Aang smiled, "Great, we're having some problems back in the real world and I wondered if it was due to problems you might be having here….which is where exactly?"

"As you know Aang, the moon spirit and I crossed over to your world eons ago. We found peace there, but after the catastrophe at the North Pole with me nearly losing her, I created this sanctuary. It is like a sort of middle ground. We ARE in the North Pole but not in your in your word or the spirit world. Somewhere inbetween." Omi smiled, "It's hard to explain." He laughed.

"No its alright, I understand." Half Spirit world half real world which is why I'm still blue but I can bend."

"Exactly."

"Where is Yue?" Aang asked suddenly realising that she wasn't there. Omi's facial expression changed.

"She is……Unwell. Come I'll show her to you." Omi and Aang walked towards the pool near the centre of the island. He could feel the heat from the hot springs beneath him but with every breeze that flew by cold air wrapped itself around him causing him to shiver.

"You'll get you to it" Omi said. "Here she is." Before them Yue lay floating motionless on top of the pool. She did not move or twich, she did not even appear to be breathing.

"Katara was right?" Aang whispered. He turned to look at Omi who stared sadly at Yue."

"What's the matter with her? Is she…." Aang paused.

"No she's not, she is in a trance or coma, I'm not sure which."

"Can you talk to her, do you know what's wrong?"

"No I can't talk to her but I do know what is wrong." He walked over to Yue's lifeless body. Water from the pool created stepping stones for him as he moved over the water. He stroked her forehead affectionately and then turned to Aang.

"Ever since the comet her condition has worsened gradually."

"But that was almost 8 years ago." Aang interrupted.

"Just as Fire and Water are opposites, the Sun and the moon are opposites also. The comet's affect on the sun was almost instant. It increased its power by almost a hundred fold in a matter of seconds. You could see it as positive energy but with all that positive energy it also left negative energy lingering. Slowly but surely, that negative energy entered Yue making her more and more powerful but unlike the comet rather than making water benders in your world stronger…"

"It made them weaker…" Aang finished. "Complete opposites."

"Yes." Omi nodded." It was as if the comet had the complete opposite effect on the moon that it did on the sun, making Yue take gradually absorb the strength of waterbenders rather than the other way around like it did for the sun."

"But you two work as one, you are part of one whole, if this energy is hurting her why can't she just give it to you?"

Omi smiled. "In some ways she has. As you said we are one and any thing that happens to Yue will affect me also but Yue is strong. I am sure that you have noticed the irregularity of the seas in you world Aang?"

"Yes, it appears as if we are constantly at high Tide. Is that you?"

"Yes it is. The power inside Yue is making me strong too, but Yue is stopping or maybe regulating the amount that I get."

"Why?"

"Aang I am only receiving a small fraction of Yue's power and look at the devastating affects it's having on your world. If Yue were to give this energy to me it would be disastrous. It could even cause…

"A worldwide flood." Aang finished again

Omi smiled, "You're catching on. Yes if I were to have all that energy it could harm millions of people. Yue would never allow that which is why she does this to herself." Omi stroked her forehead again. "I love Yue with all my heart and it pains me to see her in this state even though I know it's necessary."

"What can I do?" Ask Aang, determined to end Yue's suffering.

"The energy needs to be released from Yue's body, once that happens it will no longer affect me and the tide will return back to normal."

"How?" Aang asked.

"Yue can't simply let the energy go freely, It must be contained in a vessel where it could do no harm to anyone. Unlike with firebenders where the energy faded straight after the comet left, the vessel would have to deal with the energy for years but eventually it would disperse naturally." Omi smiled and walked over to Aang,

"Fine I ready. What do I have to do?"

"Young Avatar, you do not have to do anything. Your sole existence depends on you being balanced. If you were to become the vessel for this energy it would work with the fire bender in you and ruin that. If you remember, I asked you when we first meet have you brought her? I was speaking of the water bender Katara."

"Oh I see."

"Yue told me about her before all of this happened and what a kind and helpful water bender she was. When this happened I thought about the person who would be most appropriate and decided that it would be her. I have tried my best to contact her by making the tide higher where she was; I hope it didn't cause too much trouble."

"No it didn't." Aang laughed but then his face turned serious once more. "Before I bring Katara here, I must make sure that by doing this no harm will come to her? She won't turn into a spirit or…" he paused. "Worse?"

Omi placed a hand on Aang's shoulder, "Young Avatar I would never do anything that would harm any of my precious watebenders and Yue would not allow me to do so. When the energy enters her it will simply enhance her waterbending the way it enhanced my powers. Remember it is negative firebending energy, which is still fire bending energy nonetheless, it is not water bending energy so there may be other side effects but they shall be non threatening I assure you."

"Alright then, I'll bring here. How do I get back?"

"You have been here already so all you have to do is focus but place this around Katara's neck when you are about to return." Omi removed a beaded necklace from himself and gave it to Aang. "This necklace will bring her here."

"Thank you Master Omi" Aang bowed respectfully.

"Aang, make sure that you have someone on the other side that will keep Katara's body perfectly still. If she were to move while the energy enters her, some might escape and cause problems else where."

"I will. Thank you again."

Aang opened his eyes slowly. It was morning when he last opened them but now it was approximately midday.

Katara hugged him. "Aang are you alright, you've been there for hours, we thought something might have happened."

"I'm fine Katara." Aang replied.

"What happened? What did they say?" Zuko asked anxiously. Aang told them everything that Omi had told him.

"Katara, although Master Omi said everything would be fine. The final decision is up to you."

"Aang what kind of coward do you take me for? Of course I'll do it." She smiled and sat next to Aang beside the pond. Zuko on the other hand looked worried.

"Zuko, you must make sure that Katara keeps absolutely still when we're gone. Even if I fall back make sure she remains upright."

"I will." Zuko knelt beside Katara and held her.

Katara looked at how nervous Zuko was and smiled "Don't worry Zuko." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I'll be fine."

"Are you ready Katara?" Aang asked handing the necklace Omi gave him to her.

"I'm ready." Katara placed the necklace around her neck, held Aang's hand and started to breath steadily. "Let's go."

Katara opened her eyes slowly. She felt strangely lighted headed.

"So this is what being in the spirit world feels like." She said looking at the surroundings. "It looks so real."

"Technically were not in the spirit world but it really doesn't matter" Aang said shrugging.

Katara smiled and looked at her semi transparent hands with curiosity.

"We better find Master Omi." Aang said leading the way, Katara followed. Suddenly out of nowhere, Omi appeared.

"Master Omi it is an honour to meet you." Katara said while bowing respectfully.

"Please Katara; it is I that should be bowing to you. Without knowing it you have saved both your world..." He turned and looked at Yue's lifeless body. "And mine."

"That's usually my job." Aang joked.

"I will prepare Yue. Avatar Aang you already know what has to be done, please instruct Katara" and with that he vanished in a puff of steam.

"Aang turned to Katara, "So are you and Zuko…."

"Not the right time Aang." Katara laughed. "I think you should show me what I have to do."

"Right, all you have to do is place one hand on the crystal on Yue's forehead. That will allow Yue to focus the energy more easily. And the other on her heart, closing the circle. When it starts stay calm, try and focus on one thing and don't sneeze."

"Okay, that sounds easy enough. Let's go."

Omi appeared again out of nowhere causing both Katara and Aang to jump. "You really shouldn't do that."

"He smiled, "Sorry, are you ready Katara?"

"I am," she replied.

"Come." Omi lead the two of them to the place where Yue lay.

"You must go to her alone, if I am anywhere near her when the energy is being transferred it could enter me rather than you."

"Okay, Thank you Master Omi." She bowed and walked to the centre of the pool where Yue lay. She bent down and stroked Yue's long white hair.

"Hi Yue, it's me Katara. Before anything, I just want to thank you for putting yourself through this." she whispered in her ear.

"Let's do this." Katara placed her hand on the crystal in the centre of Yue's head and the other on her heart. She closed her eyes and took three deep breaths.

Suddenly she felt an incredible pain in he arms and mind. She fought the urge to remove her arms and maintain herself vigorously. Soon afterwards, the pain began to subside but she still did not feel quite herself. It was if she were being continuously drawn into a bright light that was constantly moving further and further away.

"Aang your back." Zuko said relieved. It was early evening now. The sun could just be seen from over the garden walls. "What about Katara." Zuko said suddenly worried. "Why she isn't waking up? Did I do something wrong, I swear I kept her still…."

"No Zuko you did fine. All Katara needs is rest. You can move her now." Aang said getting up slowly, his body had been sitting for a long time and his legs were sore.

"But she is OK?" Zuko asked nervously picking up Katara in his arms.

"She's fine," Aang said reassuringly. "You just have to get her in bed. She needs no healers of physicians just rest, and as few people around her as possible. She will be awake by tomorrow afternoon."

"Wait, you're not staying?" Zuko asked nervously.

"No, I'm no longer needed; Katar did and is doing fine. Anyway I should go back to Ba Sing Se and check that everything has returned to normal."

"So she did it?"

"Yes, she did." Aang walked over and stroked Katara's head. "Send a messenger Hawk my way when she does finally wake up."

"I will, Aang are you sure you don't want to rest for the night"

"I'm fine Zuko, and Appa's probably wondering where I am. Goodbye Zuko, and don't worry, she'll be fine."

"Goodbye Aang." Zuko watched Aang leave, then carefully carried Katara too his room and placed her on his bed. Her room was much too open to casual passers by and this way he could make sure that no one interrupted her.

Slowly but surely, the bright light began to get closer and closer to Katara. Soon it engulfed her completely and she felt a warn sensation on her skin. It was as if she stood alone in a white room. Suddenly Yue appeared.

"Oh Yue I'm so glad you're alright now." Katara ran up to her friend and hugged her.

"Thank you Katara, I knew you could do it" Omi appeared and placed one arm around Yue.

"Thank you again Katara, from both of us. The transfer is complete and all is as it was. How do you feel?" asked Omi.

Yue and Katara looked and each other and giggled. "Really warm!" they chorused at the same time.

Yue smiled and hugged her friend once more. "Don't worry you'll get use to it. With the energy inside you things are going to feel a lot different to how they use to."

Katara smiled, "I don't mind. I'm really glad that you're ok now Yue."

"Thank you again Katara, I'll never forget this. Goodbye." Yue and Omi waved as Katara appeared to be moving further and further away form them.

Katara opened her eyes slowly, ther surrounding seemed familiar but this definitely was not her room in the fire nation. As her head began to clear she realised that this was in fact Zuko's room. She smiled and pushed herself upright.

"Katara you're awake." Zuko said hugging Katara passionately; he had been resting at the edge of his bed. Katara hugged him back.

"How do you feel Miss Katara?" Asked Iroh. He was sitting in Zuko's, chair near his desk.

"I don't know, slightly light headed but I'm sure that will pass how long was I out?"

"About half a day." Zuko satared in Katar faced amased by what he saw. "Katara, you're eyes…."Zuko said shocked.

"What about them?"

"They're gold!"

"What?" Katara water bent water from the air and created a mirror. Although the air was quite dry she managed to obtain quite enough. "Must be the effects of the energy." She thought to herself. As she looked at herself she was surprised to see that her eyes had turned a gold colour. "They're exactly the same as yours." She said laughing. "Must be one of the side effects."

"Well I have to go to the spa, my back is playing up again." Iroh added

"Oh please stay Iroh, its late afternoon. The spa will probably be closed. You don't have to leave."

"No it's alright Miss Katara, I should go, Zuko will be with you. He hasn't left your side since he carried you here," Zuko blushed and Katara smiled affectionately. "And I should probably send a hawk to Aang telling him you've awakened. Rest miss Katara, you need it more than I do." Iroh smiled then left Zuko's room leaving Zuko and Katara alone.

"So how do you feel, and don't down play anything."

"Honestly Zuko I feel fine. Actually I feel better than fine I feel great." Katara removed the duvet and began to walk. Suddenly her legs gave way and she tripped. Zuko caught her and helped her stand.

"Really?" He said questioningly. "Why don't I believe you?"

"Zuko I haven't used my legs for a whole day, of course I'm a bit shaky, let go I'm fine, really." Katara pushed herself free of Zuko and began to walk normally.

"See.." She said smugly.

"Ok I believe you." Zuko replied rolling his eyes. "So, what happens now?"

"I don't know Zuko, home I guess. The problems solved and there is no reason for me to stay any longer." Katar sighed and walked over towards Zuko. "Is there?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Katara what do you want me to say. You know that…"

"I just want you to tell me how you feel. I've have always wanted you to tell me how you feel." She placed her hand on his cheek.

"He placed is hand over hers. "What does it matter? Like I've always said, I only want you to be happy. You really want to know how I feel, if you're happy then I'm happy too."

"Why do you keep saying that I don't understand?" Zuko pulled away from Katara. "Katara please stop. I know you don't want to hurt my feeling but I already know. I'm not going to take you away form something that good."

"Know what Zuko?" Katara was become frustrated." Zuko grabbed her wrists and looked into her golden eyes.

"Do you love him?" He asked flatly

"Love who Zuko, you're not making any sense."

"Takai, do you love him?"

Katara froze and then looked at Zuko confused. "How do you know about him?"

"It doesn't' matter. Do you love…"

"You were listening in on us when Suki, Toph and I were talking weren't you?" Katar said smiling. Zuko dropped her wrists and looked to the ground. "Yes I was, and I regret that I didn't simply walk on by but what is done is done. Do you love him Katara?"

"You had no right to listen in on our conversation Zuko. I forgive you though, I did the same during your meeting. Thank you by the way for sticking up for me against General Wang Ku, even though in some ways he was right." She laughed and shrugged.

Zuko shook his head in frustration. "You're avoiding the question. Do you love Takai?"

"Yes Zuko. Yes I do love Takai and there is nothing you or anyone else can do to change that."

Zuko sighed, walked slowly toward the bed and sat down holding his face in his hands. Katara joined him.

"Then why does it matter how I feel? If you really want to know then here it is. I love you Katara, I always will. I have never met anyone as kind and deserving of true happiness than you which is why I'm glad that you have found it with Takai." He turned and placed a lock of hair from her face behind her ear.

"Zuko, I do love Takai but…"

"But what Katara?"

"He's 5 years old." Zuko turned and looked at Katara confused. Katara smiled. "You only heard half the conversation Zuko, Takai is one of my favourite students back home, he kind of reminds me of you."

"Wait," Zuko said standing up. "Takai isn't the man you've chosen to marry." Katara stood up shook her head and turned to face Zuko.

"But what about all of stuff you said about if you had a choice when you first came."

Katara ruffled his hair and laughed. "I was thinking of you Zuko you silly borcupine. If anything were to happen between us your Generals and those around you would give you such a hard time because of me and I couldn't do that to you. Wang Ku already seems to hate me!" She laughed, Zuko rolled his eyes. Katara then slowly placed a hand on his cheek. "But then I realised that you didn't care about things like that and neither should I. I tried to make my feelings clear but you always seemed to push me away. I though that you had probably ….." she stopped and looked down embarrassed. Zuko placed his hand under her chin and raised her face so that their eyes met.

"Probably what?" He asked smiling

"Lost interest in me." She said laughing. "If only I knew it was because you were jealous of a 5 year old." Zuko laughed and scoped Katara in his arms twirling her around in a circle before stopping. They looked into each other's eyes. The sun had set a while ago and the stars could be seen from Zuko's window.

"Katara, your eyes."

"What is it this time?"

"Their blue again." Katara picked up the mirror she had made and stared at herself. "Wow, "she whispered. "The must change at night." She walked over to Zuko and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Which colour do you prefer"

Zuko smiled and wrapped his arms around Katara, then slowly, he bent down and kissed her on her lips. Neither of them had experienced a kiss like this before and neither wanted it to ever end.

Katara never did get an answer to her question.

FINITO!!

Its finally finished guys, there you have it!! But don't worry guys, I'm not mean enough to leave you hanging like that...There will be an Epilogue!!

YAY!!

Before I have millions of people ask me…Yes I do watch Xoalin Showdown!! The first person to make fun of Omi will get a fistful of my fist served with an extra portion of my other fist!! Got it…good! I know you all love Matsr Omi anyway, ad as promised, there's a little bit of Yue in there too!

So what did you guys think of the finale? I'd love to here your thoughts on both the finale and AMTR as a whole!!

I do feel a bit sad that it's finished but happy at the same time. I loved writing this, its been so much fun you wouldn't believe. Who would have thought that my little AMTR story would turn into something as big as this. Personally I think it turned out pretty well and I couldn't be happier with it!

I'd like to all of the people who support me while I was writing this. Those that left fantastic comments at the end of each chapter after reading and eagerly waited for the next chapter!! Thanks you guys! Like I always say I appreciate each and every single one and let in advance thank you all for the all the favs and comments on this piece and the epilogue! It means a lot. :hug:

Well That's it. (No I haven't forgot the Epilogue which is really sweet btw!) Thanks again to all the readers of this series! What am I going to do next…Who knows!

The world is my watermelon!! :w00t:

Don't forget to tell me what you think about the finale/the series as a whole!! :D

Bye!!

xxZutaraFanxx, A Zutarian for life!!


	10. Epilogue

"Urrgh! Why is this taking so long?" Sokka said burying his head in his hands. He had begun to hate this section of his house, the walls which he had been staring at for hours, the chairs that seem to mock his frustration at having to wait outside. "I should be in there." He knew that babies took their time in coming but this was just ridiculous. He sighed and slouched into his chair letting his arms dangle lifelessly from the sides.

"Don't worry Sokka I'm sure everything is going to be f..."

"Don't say fine Toph. Things were fine 3 hours ago, things are not fine now." Sokka said glaring at Toph, she on the other hand shrugged nonchalantly. Sokka suddenly shot up, his face lit up with the prospect of a new idea. "What if she needs my help or wants me to get her something?" He said innocently.

"Not Again." Zuko grumbled . Sokka stood up quickly.

"No really, I could go in and see if Suki needs, urmm a glass of water or something, yeah. I'll be right back" He turned and prepared to make his way towards the door but felt a tugging force on his clothes.

"Stop right there mister. You'd be as much help in there as I would at judging a beauty contest now why don't you just sit..." Toph said pulling Sokka back into his seat. "Down. Jeez! Don't you remember hope?" Sokka raised an eyebrow and turned to face Toph.

"You know, baby Hope." she repeated

"Oh yeah." Sokka said while smiling to himself.

"Who's Hope? " Zuko asked confused.

"Well on our way to Ba Sing Se we meet up with a couple who were heavily pregnant. Well, the wife was." Toph chuckled. "Anyway, she went into labour before we reached the city. Katara and Suki had to deliver it but wise guy over here," She nudged Sokka playfully but his eyes remained focused on the door. "Walked into the tent and fainted. It was so funny, I mean if he had only listened he would have..."

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!"

Sokka stood up instantly to the sound of Suki's pained screams coming from the opposite room. A moment later he felt a hand on his left shoulder.

"It's OK I'm sure it's not as painful as it sounds..." Zuko said sheppishly. Sokka's fists curled, he knew that Zuko was only try to help but he couldn't help but give him the dirtiest, meanest looked he could come up with and grind his teeth in silence. If he opened his mouth now he would regret it and Katara wouldn't be too pleased either.

"What kind of idiot are you Zuko? I think you should take your hand off him before he explodes."

"Oh Sorry. What I meant was that it can't be getting any worse and Katara's in there with her so...."

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!" Again Suki's sharp scream penetrated the silence almost to the point where it caused the listeners pain.

"Zuko just stop. I know you mean well but you not helping so please." said Sokka sighing whilst pinching the bridge of his nose. Zuko went back to sitting in chair slightly deflated.

"You know, I think I preferred you when you were pacing Sokka." Toph said sarcastically.

"Toph, I'm losing my mind out here! Did you know that that door." He pointed towards the door with such hatred if her were a fire bender it would be nothing but ash. "That wooden door has 57 cirlcular marks on it. Each of which is smaller than a copper piece." Toph rolled her eyes. Even she was wishing that the baby would hurry up, Sokka was beginning to get on her nerves.

"Do you know how I know that, because I've been looking at the door for the last 6 to 7 hours" He placed extra emphasis on the word 'hours' . "I can't take it any more guys! I have help her otherwise I'l just burst!"

"Sokka you're 'help' got her here in the first place.." Toph said slyly.

"Toph I'm in no mood for you jibes. You don't understand I should be in there I should be...."

"WAAAH!! WAAAAH!!"

For a moment, silence seemed to consume Sokka, Zuko and Toph. There three of them stood up motionless and stared at the door which the sound of the baby's cry was coming from. Suddenly Sokka seemed to realise what had happened and began to get very excited.

"He's here or She's here can you hear? Can you hear? I've got to go inside. I got so see them?"

"Sokka wait." Toph said quickly.

"What is it now Toph? "

"You can't go in now." She said sheepishly almost as if she were embarrassed for some reason.

"What now Toph? My baby is in there. Why can't I go In and it had better be a good..."

"There urm cleaning up."Toph said. "Remember Katara said she would come out and call you in when they were ready. I think you should just sit down and wait. At least the worst is over ." Said Toph patting him gently on the shoulder.

"Yeah I guess your right Toph, and thanks, for everything. "replied Sokka while hugging her. "I don't think I could have managed without you."

"Hey, what about me? I helped." Said Zuko grinning.

"Sure you did 'mister giving birth is a walk in the park'." Toph replied sarcastically.

"Hey I didn't mean it like that I just mean...."

Suddenly the door opened and Katara head poked out. She had a huge grin on her face. "Are you guys ready to come in or do you want to wait out here a bit longer?"

"Not funny Katara, but are you sure; we can come in now. Is Suki alright? Is it a boy or a girl? Quit stalling Katara." Sokka said eagerly.

Sokka why don't you come and find out for yourself. She walked over and held his hand pulling him gently towards the door.

"Now just breath. We don't any fainting you understand." Joked Katara. Slowly she pushed the wooden door open and walked with Sokka towards Suki and the little bundle she was holding.

"Suki..." whispered Sokka almost breathlessly.

"Hey." She replied weakly. "There someone I would like you to meet." Sokka walked over to the bed where Suki sat and sat on the chair next to it. He gently stroked Suki's forehead then kissed her lightly on the lips.

"This is our new baby girl."Suki said gently lifting the bundle and handing it to Sokka. Sokka looked at his baby girl and smiled.

"She looks like you." he muttered softly, still captivated by his little girl.

"Wait." Suki said smugly. Soon afterwards, the baby girl began to wiggle and slowly open her eyes.

"They blue." Sokka exclaimed.

"Yep,she's definitely Water Tribe. "Katara added. "Told you you'd have a girl."

"She's beautiful." Sokka whispered softly, ignoring Katara last comment, he was more interested in the beautiful baby girl that wiggled in his arms.

"We'll leave you to alone." Katara said dragging Toph and Zuko out with her. Sokka and Suki didn't seem to notice them leave.

"Oh, so were back out here again." Toph grumbled as Katara shut the door quietly.

"I don't mind." Zuko said wrapping his arms around Katara and kissing her scalp. "The company is a lot better this time."

"Urgh! You think I'd got use to the idea of you two being together but it still seems kinda weird. I mean you two use to not be able to go a day without arguing!!"

"Destiny is a funny thing Toph." Katara said smiling.

"Spare me." Toph said waving her hand dismissively "I'd better go and find someone to send Aang a message about the baby."

"Aren't you going to wait to see the baby?" Katara asked.

"Urmm I don't think that's going to happen Katara." Joked Toph.

"Oh right, sorry. You'd think after so many years I'd stop doing that."

"Yeah you would, and anyway, I heard that baby. It sure is Sokka's. No other guys baby could scream like that!"

"Tell me about it." Zuko mumbled. Katara nudged him playfully.

"I'll be back soon." And with hat Toph left the couple standing there alone.

"So how was it?" Zuko said pulling Katara to sit on the chair next to him."

"It was a difficult birth but that baby's strong. She never gave up and neither did Suki."

"We heard." Zuko said running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah about that." Katara said crossing her arms. "We heard quite a bit too. So you think that giving birth is a walk in the park the Zuko?" Katara asked smugly.

"Urrgh. No!" Zuko said. Clearly he knew that this comment was going to haunt him for a while. "I never meant it like that I just meant that..."

"It's Ok Zuko, I know what you meant, and thank you."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For coming with me. Kyoshi is a long way from the Fire Nation and I'm sure you had a lot more important things to do instead of..." But she was unable to finish her sentence. Zuko had already done so with a short but very sweet kiss.

"Katara this is important to you. How could I do otherwise?" He said smiling at her. Katara smiled back. She wondered to herself why it had taken her so long o se this side of Zuko. How blind she must have been.

Suddenly the door opened and out popped Sokka holding his little girl. "Come on in guys." Katara held Zuko's hand and followed Sokka back into the room where Suki lay.

"So have you decided a name for her yet?" Zuko asked.

"Yes we have." Sokka said smiling at Suki. "Suki told me about the birth Katara and how difficult it was. But my little girl is strong just like her mom. So we decided to name her Yukki. It means strong." Sokka said looking at his daughter with pure admiration.

"Hey that rhymes with Suki." Zuko said smiling; everyone else on the other hand looked at him with bewilderment.

"Seriously Zuko what kind of idiot are you?" Sokka said laughing.

"Hey!" Katara said to her brother. "He's my kind." And hugged Zuko. "Who came up with the name?" Sokka eyes brightened." Never mind." Katara said I think I already know." She grinned.

"Would you like to hold her Katara?" Suki asked, still slightly weak from the birth. "If you don't I don't think Sokka will ever let her go."

"I would be upset, but the sad thing is, is that it's true. Thank you so much Katara, for everything." He said walking over to Katara. Slowly he placed baby Yukki in Katara arms and then went to stand next to Zuko. Katara looked at the baby girl with such love and admiration it seemed to fill the room.

"She really does look like you Suki" Katara said walking over and sitting next to Suki.

"Thanks." Suki replied.

"But I am curious, how did you get her to sleep? She was crying so much." Katara said still looking at Yukki and playing with her tiny hands.

"Katara, she's Sokka daughter, the real problem will be getting her to stay awake." Suki joked.

"Yeah that's very true." Agreed Katara and they continued to talk mindlessly about baby Yukki. As they did Zuko couldn't help but stare at Katara. She had always been beautiful but with a baby in her arms he began to feel this unknown emotion begin to swell up inside him and almost consume him. The way she gently stroked the baby's cheeks or how she rocked it from side to side. This scene was perfect, and he wanted it. Sokka had noticed him staring and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" He asked, unlike Zuko his mind was still on baby Yukki

"Yes." Zuko replied deep in thought. His eyes caught Katara's and they smiled at each other warmly. "She is."


End file.
